Impossible n'est pas anglais
by Loupiote54
Summary: Tout commence quand les frères d'Angleterre décident de lui jouer un tour. Sauf que sans le vouloir, ils vont révéler son plus grand secret. Les conséquences changeront bien des choses. Yaoi et Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous, je commence une nouvelle fic (captain obvious mode).

C'est du FrUK sur fond de PruCan, de Spamano et d'autres couples secondaires. Contrairement à mes autres fictions, celle-ci sera beaucoup moins légère d'où le rating M (ce qui ne veux pas forcément dire lemon même si j'aimerai bien en tenter un...En tout cas, il y aura au moins du lime). Il y aura comme même de l'humour bien sûr!

J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Hetalia a pour seul propriétaire Himaruya et même en apprenant le japonais et en buvant des litres de thé, je ne serai jamais lui.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

Chapitre 1:

C'était une réunion mondiale ordinaire à l'ONU. Allemagne discourait dans l'indifférence générale, Italie du Nord le matait, la partie Sud boudait, le Bad Touch Trio préparait sa prochaine farce, Grèce dormait, Turquie jouait avec un des chats du dormeur, Pologne se vernissait les ongles, America mangeait et monologuait à l'intention de Japon qui hochait la tête de temps en temps en continuant la lecture de son manga, les autres pays asiatiques discutaient entre eux, Russie terrifiait les trois pays Baltes en souriant, Biélorussie préparait des plans pour l'épouser, Ukraine se plaignait de ses problèmes de dos, Angleterre gribouillait, Autriche composait un morceau, Hongrie tentait de repérer les couples potentiels, Cameroun regardait les résultats du foot sur son portable et Écosse, Pays de Galle et Irlande du Nord riaient en lisant un dossier.

* * *

Excédé par leur inattention, Ludwig, grand blond musclé aux yeux bleus et à la mâchoire carré essaya d'attirer l'attention. Il interpella les Kirkland qui regardaient toujours leur dossier.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous lisez de si amusant?

Aussitôt, Allister se leva en posant son cigare éteint, un avantage de la présence d'Ivan qui ne supportait pas l'odeur. En voyant le sourire tordu du grand roux barbu vêtu d'un kilt et la lueur dans ses yeux verts pâles, il regretta de ne pas avoir crié après quelqu'un d'autre. Tendu sur sa chaise, Cymru, un petit blond aux yeux bleus marine, plus calme que ses frères mais qui avait la mauvaise habitude de se laisser entraîner dans leurs plans foireux, semblait inquiet. Au contraire, Sean, l'irlandais aux cheveux carotte toujours en bataille, installé les pieds sur la table, paraissait trouver la situation très amusante. Le représentant des allemands regretta l'absence de Siobhan, l'indépendante République d'Irlande. Quoique aussi fière et entêtée que le reste de la famille, elle avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas déclencher une crise en plein meeting.

* * *

-Voyez-vous dit Allister, il y a quelques semaines, je discutais avec mes deux frangins et on s'est demandé de qui les États-Unis tenaient le plus.

Le susnommé cessa d'engloutir des burgers en entendant son nom.

-Comme sa population est composée de gens avec des origines très différentes, c'est difficile de savoir précisa Sean en écarquillant ses grands yeux gris d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne.

-Nous avons donc fait quelques tests...

Écosse fit une pause, savourant d'être au centre de l'attention. Son frère avait le sourire du renard qui vient de trouver le trou dans la clôture du poulailler.

Le rouquin prit le dossier et se déplaça vers le bout de la grande table, à l'opposé d'Allemagne.

* * *

-Alfred tient beaucoup d'Arthur...

-Donc de nous aussi! Précisa inutilement son comparse.

-Ce qui est normal vu son histoire. Ensuite, c'est plus surprenant.

Décidé à faire languir les autres nations jusqu'au bout, l'aîné des Kirkland se tut encore quelques secondes puis reprit:

-Je ne vais pas vous infliger du charabia scientifique...

-Abrège!

-Mais disons que si Al était humain, ses parents seraient Angleterre...

-Tu l'as déjà dit!

-Et France.

* * *

Plusieurs personnes réagirent à peu près en même temps.

-D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi chiant!

-De toute façon, je les appelle déjà papa et daddy alors ça change pas grand chose.

-J'en ai rien à foutre! Chigi!

-Mais vu que France est comme mon grand-frère alors America est mon neveux? Veee!

-Franny, on a des secrets pour ses meilleurs amis?

-Gil, tu racontes n'importe quoi mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant.

* * *

Seul Francis ne dit rien parce qu'il était le seul à avoir surveillé Arthur dès que son vieil ami s'était levé avec cette expression particulière signifiant que son petit frère était ciblé. Il était le seul à avoir vu son visage au moment où Allister prononçait les mots «quelques tests». Pendant un instant, le masque froid et arrogant avait glissé et il était devenu blême et effrayé. La perfide Albion, prompte à dissimuler, s'était rapidement reprise mais son voisin d'Outre-Manche connaissait mieux que personne son plus cher ennemi.

* * *

Arthur, l'air détaché, prit une gorgée d'Earl Grey dans sa tasse et railla son aîné:

-Ta vie doit être bien vide si tu n'as que ça à faire. Cette petite mascarade a dû t'occuper au moins six mois même avec de l'aide. Et t'en glorifier fera sûrement passer quelques semaines de plus. Sinon, tu as des idées intelligentes parfois?

Durant un bref instant,le Royaume-Uni avait paniqué. Puis, il s'était ressaisit. Après tout, personne ne comprenait vraiment les liens entre nations et très peu de personnes connaissaient cette vieille histoire qui pourrait le trahir. Il suffisait de rester calme et personne ne devinerait. D'ailleurs, ses propres frères n'avaient rien comprit, les imbéciles.

-Mon lapin...

* * *

Merde, le froggy se doutait de quelque chose. Arthur réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque mais il connaissait l'histoire et avait sans doute fait le lien.

-Tu m'as caché quelque chose?

-Si je dois énumérer tout ce que je t'ai dissimulé au cours des siècles, on y sera encore demain répondit-il du tac-au-tac, en apparence parfaitement à l'aise.

Les autres nations suivaient l'échange sans comprendre à part deux. Antonio ne souriait plus et semblait sérieux. Héraklès, éveillé et le visage fermé, suivait l'échange avec une attention presque surnaturelle. Prusse intervient:

-Euh Franny, le génial moi te rappelle que deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants ensembles.

Angleterre n'aimait pas le bruyant albinos. Lorsqu'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, ce qui arrivait rarement, il s'avouait que c'était parce qu'il retrouvait ses pires défauts dans l'orgueil et la mégalomanie de l'ex-nation. Mais cette fois-ci, son intervention l'arrangeait.

-Exactement. C'est biologiquement impossible froggy. Le pays de l'amour ignore cela?

* * *

Le plus jeune des Kirkland ajouta à ces mots le petit sourire en coin qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement son cher rival.

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement, son voisin d'Outre-Manche se contenta de le dévisager, impassible. Ce n'était pas normal. Puis, la sentence tomba:

-Je sais que tu sais pour Regulus.

* * *

Il croisa son regard. De toute sa longue existence, Arthur n'avait vu Francis aussi furieux que trois fois: pendant la Guerre de Cent Ans, pendant la Terreur et juste après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Dans le second cas, sa rage était dirigée contre lui-même, mélange de culpabilité et de folie devant ce qu'était devenu son rêve d'une révolution humaniste et éclairée. Dans le dernier, c'était Allemagne. Mais dans le premier, Angleterre lui-même était la cible et il se souvenait trop bien de la suite. C'est pourquoi le fier royaume-Uni prit courageusement ses jambes à son cou, bientôt suivi par son vieil ennemi.

* * *

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Demanda Allister.

Toujours debout, ses papiers à la main, sa belle assurance s'était envolée.

Sean, pas plus avancé, haussa les épaules.

-Les gars, dit Cymru, je crois qu'on a gaffé.

-Oh oui et vous allez le regretter.

Les trois frères se retournèrent pour découvrir leur sœur, de retour des toilettes. Irlande du Sud était une petite femme rousse et dodue au regard clair, souvent vêtue d'une robe verte. Habituellement souriante et joyeuse, toujours prête à faire la fête, elle était actuellement très en colère, cette colère froide et contrôlée plus terrifiante que des hurlements de rage.

-Les trois couillons, vous venez avec moi.

Ils la suivirent sans discuter, laissant derrière eux les autres pays, ébahis.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre. L'idée m'est venue en lisant la super fic Action ou Vérité d'**Akebono mimichan **où Arthur a des enfants et ignore qui est le père. J'ai pensé "Et si il savait qui c'est?". J'ai réfléchi à partir de là et crée une histoire originale. Alors, même si j'ai grosso modo l'histoire en tête, je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance alors la publication risque d'être moins régulière qu'avec les nations à la JDC.

Alors que pensez-vous de cette version de la fratrie Kirkland?

Pourquoi Francis est aussi furieux?

Qui est Regulus selon vous, hormis une référence à Harry Potter et un OC?

J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous et toutes! Tout d'abord, je dois réparer un oubli. Merci à mon frère qui a trouvé le titre de cette fic pour lequel je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration. Ensuite, bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Je pense que tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas Himaruya et que rien n'est à moi à part Tracy et son cousin.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 2**

Arthur n'était ni fou de terreur ni paralysé par la peur. Au contraire, son esprit était calme et concentré. Des siècles de guerres, de haine, d'escarmouches, de passion plus ou moins avoué, de captures, de déni et d'évasions jouaient leur rôle. Il était tout entier tendu vers un seul objectif: une fuite rapide et efficace.

Angleterre tourna au coin d'un couloir et s'engagea dans les escaliers, les pas de son poursuivant résonnant derrière lui. Il dévala les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, partit à ledit étage, entendant avec satisfaction son vieil ennemi continuer tout droit puis descendit par l'escalier de secours. Ensuite, il sortit par l'entrée principale. Francis, aveuglé par la rage, le chercherait en premier à la porte de service. Lui et ses préjugés stupides...On parlait de «filer à l'anglaise» chez le soi-disant pays de l'amour mais la norme chez lui était «prendre congé à la française».

* * *

Le poursuivi héla un taxi devant l'ONU et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, France fut plus rapide que prévu et il l'aperçut grimper dans un autre, une centaine de mètre derrière lui. Il jura entre ses dents. Son chauffeur était une jeune femme vêtue de vêtements noirs sales et déchirés, un piercing dans le nez et coiffée d'une crête orange. Elle lui plut tout de suite, lui rappelant des souvenirs.

-Je vous emmène où?

-Semez d'abord celui-là!

La punkette repéra tout de suite l'autre taxi qui les suivait.

-OK, accrochez-vous!

* * *

Elle accéléra et se faufila dans la circulation new-yorkaise avec une aisance et une vitesse impressionnantes. Mais leur poursuivant était aussi bon. La fille fonça, grillant plusieurs feux rouges. Malgré tout, l'autre chauffeur parvient à se faufiler, évitant de justesse un camion citerne qui faillit arracher sa portière gauche.

-Il est toujours là!

-T'inquiète, j'ai un plan pour perdre Jo.

-Jo?

-Je reconnais son style de conduite, c'est un pote.

Ledit Jo les rattrapait peu à peu.

* * *

-Mademoiselle...

-Tracy. Relax, on arrive.

La nation vit qu'ils arrivaient au port de Manhattan. Leur voiture fonçait vers un grand bateau blanc à quai. Les marins qui étaient en train de bavarder sur l'embarcadère s'écartèrent précipitamment du passage.

-Vous êtes dingue!

-OUI!

-Le frog devra me repêcher pour m'assassiner, eut le temps de penser Arthur.

* * *

Le taxi passa la passerelle et atterrit sur le pont. Le passager ferma les yeux en voyant une pile de caisses se rapprocher dangereusement. Il y eut un crissement de pneus puis il les rouvrit, découvrant que le véhicule s'était arrêté à dix centimètres à peine du tas et que le navire démarrait. Un Angleterre un peu vert sortit du véhicule et paya généreusement la conductrice ainsi que son cousin, le propriétaire du _Bitch Mary_, ce qui lui évita de finir le trajet à la nage. Le cousin mesurait 1m80, était très costaud et pratiquait le karaté pendant son temps libre. Il le débarqua sur l'autre rive, du côté de Brooklyn. Avant de s'éloigner, le fuyard salua la folle du volant qui repartait déjà. Son plan consistait à se perdre dans les ruelles pour rejoindre un des appartements qu'il avait chez Alfred. Arthur était un peu paranoïaque, comme toutes les vieilles nations, et aimait disposer de cachettes un peu partout dans le monde. Il savait que l'hyperactif gaffeur qui lui servait de fils accepterait de le cacher.

* * *

A peine entama-t-il son projet qu'il fut rudement bousculé et plaqué contre un mur par un Francis nu et ruisselant, ayant de toute évidence traversé à la nage. Et encore plus furieux qu'avant.

-Angleterre...

Il utilisait son nom de pays, c'était très très mauvais. France se colla à lui, lui tordant le bras derrière le dos. Il ne parvient pas à se dégager. Et le corps chaud contre le sien ne l'aidait pas à trouver une solution.

-As-tu déjà porté un enfant?

* * *

Le plus précieux de ses secrets, si soigneusement gardé depuis plusieurs siècles, était éventé. L'Albion ressentit un mélange de crainte et de désespoir. Crainte de ce qui arrivera ensuite, désespoir parce que ses derniers espoirs que Francis lui pardonne venaient de s'envoler.

-L'espérance est une salope, songea-t-il brièvement.

Alors, le Royaume-Uni s'accrocha à sa fierté, cette maudite fierté qui lui permettait de tenir dans les situations difficiles, qui le protégeait mieux qu'aucune armure mais aussi celle qui l'empêchait d'avouer sa faiblesse et de demander de l'aide alors qu'il en avait besoin.

-Trois. États-Unis, Canada et Sealand. Tous de toi.

* * *

Si le contexte avait été différent, il aurait rit de la tête d'ahuri de son vieux rival.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-En 1600? Avec toi et les autres qui m'appréciaient très moyennement? Je ne me voyais pas débarquer sur ton navire et te sortir «Je sais qu'on est ennemis, qu'on se déteste et qu'on est deux hommes mais on va avoir un gosse». Puis, Peter est arrivé, en pleine Guerre Froide. Je me suis tut pour les protéger.

-J'aurais pu t'aider.

Arthur aurait dû se taire.

-Plutôt crever qu'accepter ton aide!

C'était la phrase de trop. Il avait profondément blessé Francis par ses mots et rendu encore plus enragé.

* * *

Un poing brutal s'écrasa sur son nez et le cassa. Puis, son ventre, son visage, ses couilles partout. Angleterre ne se défendit pas, se contentant de se rouler en boule en protégeant sa tête de son mieux. C'était une pluie, une averse, une tempête de coups. Bientôt, il se retrouva sur le dos et comprit, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, que France ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir martelé chaque pouces de son corps. Il entendait ses propres os craquer, le bruit sinistre de la chair heurtant la chair. Une brume rouge envahit son champ de vision et il n'eut plus conscience que de la douleur. Puis, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Fin de la fic! Non, je déconne, me tapez pas!

A mon tour de faire chier tout le monde avec un cliffhanger.

Oui, Angleterre est bien lynché par France dès le deuxième chapitre. Et oui, ceci est une fic FrUK.

Fans d'Angleterre, sachez que la violence n'est jamais une solution.

J'ai l'impression que les sentiments de ce cher Iggy sont un peu confus mais il y a des trucs que je ne peux pas révéler tout de suite. J'attends vos hypothèses sur pourquoi Francis a réagit ainsi.

Merci aux rewieveurs du précédents chapitres, à ceux qui ont suivi et mit en favori et même aux anonymes. Peace and love, à plus!


	3. Chapter 3

Attention, attention, voici un chapitre qui roxxe du poney mort avec l'arrivée d'un personnage que j'adore, de l'action et du gore parce que il y a comme même eu un lynchage dans le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède Hetalia et moi, je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer et de la crème glacée pour me consoler.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 3**

Personne ne vit que Canada quittait la salle juste après les deux rivaux et tentait de les rattraper. Il les perdit rapidement de vue, son chauffeur de taxi n'étant pas à la hauteur de Jo et Tracy. Déposé dans une rue et dépité, il appela son frère en croisant les doigts pour avoir une réponse. Alfred était d'ordinaire rivé à son portable mais il lui arrivait de ne pas répondre par flemme, parce qu'il parlait déjà à quelqu'un ou parce que il était en plein dans son délire de «héros» et ne l'aurait interrompu pour rien au monde. Avec les événements de ce jour, Matthieu ignorait totalement quelle serait son attitude.

* * *

Heureusement, son hyperactif de frangin répondit rapidement.

-USA THE HERO!

-Al, est-ce que tu arrives à détecter papa et daddy?

-Oui, pourquoi? Tu te rends compte que si ça se trouve, ce sont vraiment...

-Je sais mais on en parlera plus tard d'accord? Pour l'instant, je veux juste les empêcher de s'entre- tuer!

* * *

Comme toutes les nations, les États-Unis pouvaient détecter l'intrusion d'un autre pays sur son territoire, l'identifier dans le cas d'un représentant connu et le localiser approximativement. Il entendit un «Fuck!» tonitruant à l'autre bout du fil, signe que son jumeau venait de comprendre la situation puis il lui donna les indications les plus précises possibles. Puis, le discret pays courut, utilisant les «sauts» sans complexe. Saut était le nom donné à l'étrange faculté des diverses nations de parcourir de grandes distances en un temps très court. La réalité devenait flou et, lors d'un long trajet, on avait l'impression de courir dans une sorte de tunnel mouvant aux parois de couleurs étranges. Mais Canada n'allait pas loin et il vit seulement le monde extérieur se troubler quelques instants comme lorsqu'on jette des cailloux dans une flaque d'eau.

* * *

Il arriva très vite à l'endroit indiqué et le parcourut à la recherche de ses parents. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il aperçut son papa sortir d'une ruelle en courant, nu et en larmes. Mati hésita à le rattraper mais son frangin lui avait dit que Prusse et Espagne lui avaient demandé des informations aussi. Son père français avait ses deux meilleurs amis et la jeune nation s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son père anglais. Il pénétra dans la ruelle et retient un cri.

* * *

Son daddy n'était plus qu'un amas de chair tuméfiée et d'os brisés. Son tibia avait transpercé sa jambe gauche, son épaule droite était de toute évidence déboîtée, ses doigts et ses poignets cassés nets, son bras gauche fracturé en au moins trois endroits. Son visage était méconnaissable: son nez et sa mâchoire ressemblaient à de la bouillie, ses dents étaient éparpillées aux alentours. Du sang imbibait ses cheveux blonds. Seuls ses sourcils et ses vêtements, quoique en loques et sanglants, permettaient de reconnaître Angleterre.

* * *

Matthieu s'agenouilla près de son daddy inconscient. Un humain ordinaire serait mort de telles blessures. Mais lui guérirait. Canada avait vécu des guerres et il connaissait les premiers secours. Il entreprit de réduire les fractures, évitant de réfléchir. Son dad était parfaitement capable d'éviter et de rendre les coups. Si il était dans un tel état, alors il ne s'était pas défendu et ça signifiait que...Le blessé se réveilla interrompant ses pensées alors qu'il s'occupait de son bras.

-Shit!

-Daddy, ça va?

-Matthew? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une centaine d'Alfred en train d' hurler sous mon crâne et j'ai mal partout mais j'ai connu pire. Pas souvent mais c'est arrivé.

-Ne bouge pas pendant que je te soigne.

* * *

Son père serra les dents pendant qu'il finissait. Heureusement, avec sa famille de timbrés, le jeune représentant des canadiens avait pris l'habitude d'avoir toujours une trousse de premier secours sur lui. Une fois son épaule remboîtée et sa tête bandée, son daddy sembla aller mieux. Preuve que ses capacités de régénération jouaient leur rôle, ses mains commençaient à guérir mais très lentement. Mati préféra ne pas imaginer les dégâts internes. Maintenant, sa nature de nation finirait le travail.

-T'as foutu quoi connard?

* * *

Gilbert était furieux. Il cherchait Francis avec Antonio quand celui-ci était littéralement tombé dans les bras d'Espagne en sanglotant. Laissant son ami le consoler, il s'était mit en quête de cet enculé d'Angleterre, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il avait fabriqué. L'albinos ne se laissa pas attendrir par les plaies de cette vipère anglaise lorsqu'il la découvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour que Franny soit dans cet état?

L'Albion, encore un peu sonné, ne répondit pas immédiatement et Prusse s'avança, prêt à le secouer pour avoir des réponses. Il recula brusquement après un coup brutal dans le sternum. Un inconnu se dressait devant Kirkland. Un inconnu armé d'une crosse de hockey.

-Merde, mais t'es qui?

-Daddy a assez trinqué comme ça,laisse le tranquille!

Daddy? Mais combien ce connard avait-il de mômes? Et puis, qui était ce type? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu aux réunions.

-Écoute gamin, j'ai juste deux ou trois questions à lui poser.

La personne la plus géniale du monde selon elle-même tenta une approche, esquiva de justesse une première frappe de crosse vers une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie mais se prit la seconde en pleine tronche.

-Dégage!

Il savait se servir de son arme. Mais Gilbert se battait depuis tout petit, il était rusé et expérimenté et ce type n'était pas une nation guerrière, ça se sentait. Il pouvait...

* * *

-Écoute mon bro', quand il veut, il peut faire très mal. Pas autant que le héros bien sûr!

L'albinos aurait pu vaincre chacun d'eux en combat singulier mais si États-Unis et l'inconnu se liguaient contre lui, c'était moins sûr.

-Papa a plus besoin de ta présence que d'une vengeance. D'ailleurs, il s'est vengé tout seul.

Gilbert détestait devoir l'admettre mais ce type avait raison. Mais ce qui le convainquit de partir, ce fut la présence d' America à ses côtés. En les voyant face à lui, il fut frappé par leur ressemblance et par leur complicité évidente. Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre ensemble et se placèrent de façon à ne pas se gêner mutuellement. Des frères sans aucun doute, peut-être même des jumeaux. Il ne se souvenait pas que les States avaient un frère mais doutait de pouvoir les vaincre facilement.

-L'awesome moi étant awesome en amitié, vous avez de la chance.

* * *

L'ex-nation s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis. Franny était toujours accroché à Tonio. Il ne pleurait plus mais l'albinos comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger sur sa famille. France fut ramené à l'hôtel par ses deux comparses.

Les deux nations nord-américaines, quant à elles, se mirent d'accord pour installer leur daddy dans l'appartement d'Alfred. Après que Canada se soit assuré qu'il se sentait assez bien pour supporter un court saut, ils partirent à leur tour.

* * *

J'en ai un peu marre de voir que Matthew est trop souvent réduit à une personne mignonne et invisible. Le Canada est un pays puissant, membre du G8, et il est plus que ça! Je vais donc essayer de le mettre en valeur dans cette fic sans trop en faire non plus (prévenez-moi si vous avez l'impression que je change Mati en grobill!).

Sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Demain, je pars en vacances deux semaines sans Internet. Je vais essayer d'écrire aussi un chapitre du Dico et de poster quelques one-shot dans la journée.

Merci aux revieweurs, aux followeurs, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori ( comme **Aelig **que je remercie particulièrement parce que je crois que toutes mes fics sont dans ses favoris) et même aux anonymes. A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

De retour de vacances pendant lesquelles j'ai bien avancé cette fic, je vous offre le chapitre 4 et je pense que vous serez surpris. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia, je ne gagne rien sur cette fic et m'incline humblement devant le maître.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais 4**

Dans la salle de meeting, les nations restantes attendaient des nouvelles. Les Nordiques étaient arrivés avec de la bière mais personne n'avait le cœur à foutre le bordel. Finalement, le portable de Lovino sonna en même temps que celui de Kiku. Chacun s'isola pour parler, ce qui n'empêcha pas toute la salle d'entendre les jurons d'Italie du Sud. Il revient le premier.

-Bon, le pervers va bien, le bâtard et son pote le tonneau de bière l'ont récupéré.

Japon revient peu de temps après.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris des propos d'America-san, il y a eu une bagarre et Igirisu-san s'en est mal sorti. Mais il a aussi dit qu'il allait bien.

En réalité, les propos exactes étaient «Daddy s'est grave fait défoncer la gueule par papa mais on l'a rafistolé et ça va pas mal.»

* * *

Ludwig prit un air sévère, un peu gâché par la présence de Feliciano sur ses genoux depuis le départ des Kirkland et demanda où ils se trouvaient.

-J'ai pas envie de te répondre, bouffeur de patates!

-Igirisu-san est chez America-san.

La seconde Italie reposa la question et le jumeau révéla que Francis était tout simplement retourné à l'hôtel après avoir «récupéré ses fringues». Les autres préférèrent ne rien demander. Puis Turquie, jusque là resté silencieux, remarqua:

-Tiens, Irlande a cessé de hurler.

* * *

Effectivement, peu après, Siobhan revient, ses trois frères à la queue-leu-leu derrière elle. Ils étaient silencieux et hébétés, somnambules aux tympans brisés. La rouquine se rassit, rouge et les lèvres pincées. Danemark, faisant preuve pour une fois de présence d'esprit (d'après Norvège), lui offrit une chope de bière. Elle la but d'une traite, fidèle à sa réputation de bonne fêtarde, et sembla plus sereine allant jusqu'à remercier le grand costaud blond à la coupe de cheveux improbable qu'était le représentant danois. Les autres pays se regardaient, cherchant qui aurait le courage de poser LA question. Et tout le monde frissonna quand la voix faussement innocente de Russie s'éleva.

-C'était fort intéressant mais j'aimerais comprendre.

* * *

Un sourire faussement amical trônait sur son visage et il tenait fermement son robinet. Personne ne voulait mourir tabassé par l'objet métallique. Siobhan avala une autre chope de bière et parla:

-Les gosses décérébrés qui me servent de frères...

Elle les fusilla du regard et ils baissèrent tous les yeux. Pays de Galle , aplati contre le mur, paraissait vouloir le traverser et disparaître.

-...avec leurs tests idiots, pensaient être tombés sur une coïncidence amusante et pouvoir se payer la tête d'Arthur. Sauf que c'était vrai.

-Pardonnez-moi l'interrompit Ludwig sans cacher son scepticisme, mais vous insinuez que deux hommes ont eu un enfant ensemble?

-Pas seulement États-Unis, Canada et Sealand aussi.

* * *

Les deux premiers étaient absents et, de toute façon, la plupart ne connaissaient pas Canada. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent donc vers la micro-nation qui, comme souvent, squattait la réunion.

-Hein? Fit Peter, ahuri.

Il savait que d'ordinaire, les nations ne «naissaient» pas au sens humain du terme et aussi qu' Angleterre était son «dad» dans tous les sens du terme. Mais Sealand pensait que sa mère devait être une humaine décédée depuis longtemps ou très âgée.

-Oh, mais comment Angleterre a-t-il fait pour avoir ses enfants? Continua Ivan, apparemment très intéressé.

Allister releva la tête. Sa sœur l'avait sermonné, grondé et injurié comme si il était encore le gamin bagarreur aux genoux perpétuellement écorchés qui aimait un peu trop embêter son plus jeune frère mais jamais elle n'avait expliqué comment s'était débrouillé ledit frère pour se retrouver en cloque.

Lui-même avait utilisé la magie pour que ses relations avec une humaine ordinaire ne restent pas stériles et avait ainsi eu Nouvelle-Zélande, Australie et plus tard Wy mais il ne pensait pas ce gaffeur d'Arthur capable d'un sort aussi délicat.

* * *

-Il a dû utiliser une magie très puissante supposa-t-il.

-Non il...

-Alors il a demandé de l'aide aux fées?

-Non plus.

-Des licornes? Des dragons? Des elfes?

-Mais non!

-Il a trouvé un artefact antique?

-Ta gueule! C'était accidentel!

Le silence pesa sur la pièce comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement coupé le son.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour foirer un sort à ce point?

* * *

Devant la fureur de sa sœur, Allister pensa qu'il devait être fou. Ou masochiste. Ou les deux. Mais elle ne le frappa pas et n'invoqua rien.

-C'est le plus étrange: il n'a absolument rien fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Puis, elle ajouta:

-A part coucher avec France.

-Mais ce sont deux hommes! Laissa échapper Ludwig qui n'en revenait pas. C'est impossible!

Allemagne était trop poli pour dire «Tu te fous de notre gueule?» mais c'était sous-entendu.

-En fait, intervient Héraklès, c'est déjà arrivé.

Chacun se tourna vers lui. Le représentant des grecques, célèbre pour ses siestes en réunion, se tenait bien droit, l'air d'un coureur sur la ligne de départ.

-Une nation masculine a déjà été enceinte avant Angleterre.

* * *

Des murmures résonnèrent dans la salle. Les nations étaient stupéfaites par la nouvelle. De plus, certains n'avaient pas songé que le processus impliquait forcément une grossesse. L'idée d'un homme dans cet état était dérangeante. Ils s'épiaient les uns les autres, cherchant qui était l'autre «cas».

-Inutile d'appeler vos services secrets continua Grèce en voyant certains sortir discrètement leur téléphone. Il s'agit d'une nation disparue depuis longtemps.

-Une nation disparue, c'est pratique pour toi enfoiré. Personne ne peut dénoncer tes conneries!

Cette intervention de Romano, comme à son habitude toute en diplomatie et en finesse, frappa les esprits. Mais Héraklès continua son récit, imperturbable.

-Il s'appelait Regulus mais il est mieux connu sous le nom de Première Italie.

* * *

Les murmures s'amplifièrent. Des rumeurs couraient depuis des années sur l'existence, avant les jumeaux, d'un représentant de l'Italie en son entier. Mais ce n'était que cela pour la plupart, des rumeurs, une histoire amusante mais non fondée qui ressurgissait de temps en temps et dont on parlait pour tuer le temps. Puis, le pays continua sa révélation.

-Ce n'est pas par hasard qu'on dit que Lovino et Feliciano sont les petits-fils de Rome et pas ses fils.

-Donc si je comprends bien tenta Ludwig dans une vaine tentative de se raccrocher à la raison, ce Regulus a disparu peu après la naissance de ses successeurs.

-On peut dire ça. Il est mort en couches.

* * *

J'ai bien ris en lisant certaines hypothèses. On dirait que tout le monde pensait qu'Arthur avait utilisé la magie alors que pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien (ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de le massacrer dans les chapitres précédents, je suis une sans cœur).

Ensuite, il y a un truc qui a tendance à m'énerver dans les Mpregs, c'est qu'un mec se retrouve en cloque et que tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Soyons réaliste, même en considérant que cela arrive souvent dans l'univers, il y a forcément des intolérants ou des gens que ça choque. Donc ici, il y aura des nations qui le prendront mal au moins en partie.

Bravo à **Satan-senseï** qui a deviné que Regulus était un cas précédent! D'autres ont mentionné une nation latine en rapport avec Rome ou avec les Italies, ce qui était imprécis mais pas faux non plus donc bravo aussi.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience (des hypothèses sur la réaction des jumeaux? Sur leur second papa?). A bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà avec un autre chapitre, que j'écris avec les chansons des personnages en fond sonore. J'adore la voix d'Angleterre. Par contre, America crie plus qu'il chante et Canada chante si doucement que j'ai du mal à l'entendre derrière sa guitare. Bref, j'arrête de parler de ça et je m'y mets sérieusement.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est toujours propriétaire d'Hetalia aux dernières nouvelles.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 5**

A ces mots, Allemagne prit dans ses bras son petit ami d'un geste protecteur. Celui-ci agrippa sa chemise, livide. Le sentant trembler, il le serra plus fort contre lui. Romano réagit différemment. Il serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes mais il s'en fichait.

-Le bâtard était au courant?

Grèce ne répondit pas mais plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Lovino avait beaucoup de défauts mais il était loin d'être idiot et l'attitude d' Héraklès en disait plus que mille discours. Italie du Sud se rua dehors, en colère. Antonio lui avait menti pendant des siècles. Il allait le payer.

* * *

A quelques rues de là, chez America:

Une fois confortablement installé dans un fauteuil chez son hyperactif de fils, une tasse de thé à la main et une couverture sur les genoux, Arthur se sentit mieux et commença à relativiser. Son secret était éventé mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Si il avait été révélé plus tôt, par exemple à l'époque de la crise d'adolescence d'Alfred, il préférait ne pas imaginer les conséquences. Aujourd'hui, Canada et États-Unis pouvaient se défendre seuls. Cependant, il devait prendre des mesures pour protéger Peter, le plus vulnérable de tous et donc celui qu'on risquait le plus d'attaquer pour le viser lui. Et surveiller les nations «à risques». Il répertoria mentalement celles présentes au meeting qui pourraient poser problèmes. Ce vieux renard de Chine, Russie, Biélorussie...Et il ne connaissait pas assez Cameroun pour prévoir sa réaction. Ivan aimait bien la recherche sans se soucier de notions abstraites comme l'éthique mais il était ami avec Matthew. Son aîné pouvait faire fondre un iceberg...quand on remarquait sa présence. Même Natalya l'aimait bien. Malgré tout, Angleterre préférait prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Il savait mieux que personne que la «paix» était une notion floue et inconstante.

* * *

-Daddy?

Alfred venait de parler. Ses jumeaux étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, en face de lui. Al faisait craquer ses doigts et Mati câlinait machinalement son ours. Des tics nerveux qu'il connaissait bien.

-Vu les événements, ce n'est pas la peine de vous le cacher. Je suis votre «daddy» biologiquement. Et Francis votre «papa».

Le père parvient à rester impassible en disant cela. Aussitôt, ses fils le bombardèrent de questions. A «Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?», il leur donna la même réponse qu'à la grenouille débile. Il confirma aussi l'hypothèse de Matthew sur leur petit frère. Ils promirent spontanément de l'aider à veiller sur lui, ce qui le toucha.

* * *

-Tu étais le seul au courant pour nous? Continua Canada.

-Non, votre tante Siobhan connaissait la vérité.

-Tu l'as laissée t'aider? Demanda son frère, sceptique.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Votre tante est très têtue et plus maline que mes frères. La preuve, elle est indépendante et pas eux!

La sonnette résonna dans la maison. Le plus sage des jumeaux alla ouvrir, chacun récupérant son arme au cas où. Mais ce n'était que Sealand, accompagné de Kumajiro, qui se rua vers son dad dès qu'il le vit.

-Daddy, c'est vrai ce que tata a dit? Je suis un accident?

* * *

-Hein? Fit Alfred.

-Elle a dit qu'on n'était pas prévu, que tu ne voulais pas nous avoir avec papa!

Arthur s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son benjamin.

-Pet', c'est vrai, vous êtes des accidents dit-il doucement.

A cet instant, Peter Kirkland n'était plus une micro-nation mais juste un enfant qui tentait désespérément de ne pas pleurer.

-Des accidents fantastiques. Toi et tes frères, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. N'oublie jamais ça.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son dad, rapidement suivit par les jumeaux. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

* * *

A l'hôtel:

Antonio rejoignit Gilbert dans le salon de la suite de France. Normalement, les nations avaient des chambres ordinaires mais le séducteur s'était «arrangé» avec la directrice de l'hôtel. Francis avait beaucoup pleuré mais s'était finalement endormi. Son ami disputait au téléphone avec son frère. Il raccrocha à son arrivée.

-Héraklès a balancé à tout le monde que les italiens sont les gosses d'un mec qui s'est retrouvé avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Espagne évita son regard, honteux:

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Vous auriez pu m'en parler les mecs, je suis assez génial pour garder génialement un secret!

* * *

Si quelqu'un d'autre que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avait dissimulé un truc pareil, ce quelqu'un serait actuellement occupé à ramasser ses dents. Mais il connaissait trop bien Tonio et Franny. Spain était resté sérieux toute la soirée et la dernière fois qu'il avait vu France pleurer, c'était après le massacre du petit Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Alors, pour cette fois, il laissait passer. Soudain, la porte de la suite vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur, réveillant le dormeur. Lovino, fou de rage, s'engouffra dans la pièce, attrapa un vase et le lança sur son amant. Celui-ci esquiva avec une aisance née de l'habitude.

-Espèce d'enculé! Tu savais depuis le début!

-Lovi...

* * *

Le brun se baissa pour éviter un guéridon qui se fracassa sur le plancher parfaitement ciré. Prusse battit en retraite dans la chambre avec Francis. Antonio le regardait d'un air triste, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus l'italien. Depuis son enfance, ce bâtard était la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui l'aimait inconditionnellement et en qui il avait toute confiance. Son amant, son frère, son confident, son âme sœur. Celui qui l'avait plus ou moins élevé (plutôt moins que plus), qui revenait toujours vers lui quoiqu'il ait fait, celui avec qui il avait découvert l'amour, celui qui pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait désobéi à son gouvernement pour l'aider à fuir quand les allemands avaient découvert sa trahison, celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne. Et lui aussi croyait le connaître.

Un idiot naïf, voilà ce qu'il était. De toutes ses forces, il lança la télé vers cet enfoiré, le ratant largement. Sa vision était brouillée et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

Et il s'enfuit, courut le plus loin et le plus vite possible, ignorant la voix d'Antonio qui criait son nom. Son errance le conduisit à Central Park. Là, il s'affala au pied d'un arbre et sanglota, le cœur brisé.

* * *

Et encore un personnage qui pleure par ma faute. Mais j'ai consolé Arthur. J'ai hésité puis je me suis dit que vu combien il a souffert (et souffrira encore) dans cette fic, je n'allais pas lui aliéner ses gosses en prime. Angleterre chante super bien (aucun rapport mais j'écoute une character song en ce moment).

Quand j'écris qu'Antonio a l'habitude d'éviter les objets volants, c'est bien que Lovino aime lancer des trucs quand il n'est pas content.

La "crise d'adolescence" est une référence à la Guerre d'Indépendance.

Quelqu'un m'a fait une remarque sur mes virgules alors j'ai essayé de faire attention cette fois.

Alors, merci aux revieweurs, followers, ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes (un effort sur ce chapitre?). A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'ai décidé d'augmenter leur longueur parce que mon objectif est d'avoir bouclé cette fic à la rentrée avant ma prépa.

Comme je jongle entre pas mal de points de vues différents, j'ai adopté un nouveau code. Donc une double ligne signifie un changement de point de vue.

_En italique: flash-back_

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je me contente d'emprunter les personnages, de les traumatiser, de les apparier et de les rendre après les avoir rafistolés.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais **

**Chapitre 6**

Dans la suite de l'hôtel, Francis s'était reprit. Maintenant, Antonio déprimait .

-Il a dit ça parce qu'il est furieux, il reviendra, tenta Gilbert.

-Non, Lovi me déteste. C'est fini. Il va aller noyer sa souffrance dans l'alcool puis des gens vont le tabasser alors il va se prostituer puis se droguer, tout ça par ma faute!

-T'as pas l'impression de dramatiser?

-Je suis un monstre, à cause de moi mi amor mourra seul et triste.

-Mais non, et puis tu ne lui as pas menti, tu lui as juste caché un truc, continua l'albinos.

-J'aurai dû tout lui révéler dès le début! Mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable...

* * *

Francis posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

-Euh...Les gars, je suis largué là.

Prusse sentait qu'il lui manquait une partie de l'histoire.

-On lui raconte?

-On lui raconte, répondit Franny.

Ils le firent. L'albinos en resta sans voix.

* * *

Ludwig était installé dans sa voiture, Feliciano, silencieux, sur le siège passager. Il avait préféré sauter jusqu'en territoire italien pour qu' Italie du Nord n'ait pas à affronter le regard des autres nations avant le lendemain. Il s'inquiétait pour son petit-ami, bien trop calme depuis la révélation. Feli était le genre de personnes attachantes mais fatigantes qui n'arrêtent pas de s'agiter et de babiller. Alors qu'il ne dise pas un mot effrayait Allemagne. Après le petit discours d' Héraklès, il avait mis fin à la séance du jour sous prétexte qu'il fallait mieux réfléchir à cela à tête reposée et qu'on n'en apprendrait pas plus en l'absence d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas faux même si la principale raison était son amant. Le grand blond surveillait du coin de l'œil le petit italien qui fixait le vide, ailleurs. Il était si préoccupé qu'il manqua rater la maison. La nuit, déjà tombée ici à cause du décalage horaire, n'aidait pas. Une fois garé, il descendit et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se rendre compte que son copain ne l'avait pas suivi.

* * *

Ludwig ouvrit la portière.

-Feli, on est arrivé, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce en lui prenant la main. Il caressa du pouce sa paume. Ce geste tendre et familier provoqua enfin une réaction. Le frêle représentant s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Lu'? Tu crois que...je suis un monstre?

-Non!

Le cri sortit spontanément.

-Mais...Je suis l'enfant de deux hommes. Ce n'est pas naturel.

-la plupart des nations apparaissent de nul part quand assez d'humains sont considérés comme appartenant à un même peuple. Ce n'est pas plus naturel.

Son amant leva les yeux vers lui, retenant bravement ses larmes.

-J'aimerai juste savoir...comment c'est possible.

-On fera des recherches, on demandera aux sorciers. On trouvera, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

Feliciano se jeta dans ses bras. Ludwig le porta à l'intérieur puis ils se blottirent tous les deux sur le lit. Il l'embrassa brusquement, ses mains passant sous sa chemise. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence, de se chaleur en lui. Leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Les grandes mains allemandes le caressèrent avec une tendresse maladroite d'abord puis devinrent plus pressantes quand il titilla les tétons de son partenaire. Bientôt, il le sentit en son sein, qui allait et venait. Enfin, la jouissance, brève et puissante. Réconforté, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son compagnon. Heureusement que son Lulu était là, son amour qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser et qui était convaincu que lancer des recherches était son idée. Son Ludwig, à la fois si intelligent pour certaines choses et aussi candide qu'un enfant pour d'autres. Même si ses repères venaient d'être chamboulés, même si ce qu'il croyait savoir était mensonge, il avait son amant. Celui-ci, il ne le laisserait pas partir comme son amour d'enfance. Jamais.

La nation italienne s'endormit à moitié tout contre Allemagne. Celui-ci se leva. Feliciano le vit s'éloigner.

-Tu ne vas pas te coucher?

-Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu pour demain.

-Irlande avait l'air de savoir des choses.

-C'est vrai. Je vais l'appeler. Dors Feli, je m'occupe de tout.

* * *

Très loin de là, chez Grèce:

Héraklès était allongé sur un sofa, caressant distraitement un de ses innombrables chats et ruminant ses souvenirs. Il était rentré chez lui en «sautant» pour retrouver ses félins adorés et s'apaiser à leur contact.

-Tu n'as pas tout dit à l'ONU.

Il sursauta en voyant Sadiq surgir de derrière une tenture. Une des choses qu'il détestait le plus chez son énervant voisin était sa manie de surgir de l'ombre, manquant lui donner une crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Turquie, même si peu de personnes le savaient, pratiquait la magie et la tranquille nation n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de s'incruster dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour cela. L'homme masqué s'assit en tailleur sur un coussin. Souvent, il pensait à un chat sauvage en le voyant, gracieux, indépendant et redoutable. Malgré la fin de son empire, il restait un ennemi à ne pas sous-estimer.

-Ce Regulus...Que lui est-il arrivé?

* * *

L'autre représentant le fixa, tentant de deviner ses pensées. Une autre chose qu'il détestait chez lui était ce foutu masque qui dissimulait ses traits. Héraklès n'avait aucune envie de parler de Regulus. En réalité, il essayait de l'oublier depuis de nombreux siècles.

-Je te le dirai si tu enlèves ton masque déclara-t-il, surpris lui-même par ses paroles.

Ce mage de malheur le gardait même pour aller au bain. Néanmoins, sans aucune hésitation, il enleva le grand loup blanc qui masquait son regard. Le pays grecque, stupéfait, contempla un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sa prime enfance. Les yeux bruns, les traits rudes mais réguliers, il n'était pas vraiment beau mais avait un certain charme qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

-Tu dois tout me dire pas me mater.

* * *

Grèce sursauta, pris en flagrant délit, puis inspira profondément, replongeant dans un passé qu'il avait espérer égarer dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

-Regulus était la première Italie. Papa le considérait comme son propre fils bien qu'ils ne soient pas liés par le sang. Il avait beaucoup d'enfants adoptés mais Gus était son préféré.

Plongé dans un temps très ancien, il réutilisa sans s'en rendre compte le diminutif affectueux donné à son grand-frère.

* * *

-Tout le monde l'adorait. C'était le genre de personnes impossibles à détester. Toujours gai et de bonne humeur, aimant, vif d'esprit. Nous étions tous très proches de lui mais Francis encore plus et on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre. Il a littéralement apprivoisé ce petit gamin rebelle et à moitié sauvage à son arrivée.

Il revit le visage de Regulus avec une étonnante netteté: ses yeux dorés si semblable à ceux de Feliciano, ses boucles brunes, sa peau mate, la fossette de son menton qui se creusait lorsqu'il souriait, d'un sourire franc et lumineux, ses traits lumineux, son rire fort, sincère et contagieux. Lorsque l'ancienne Italie riait, toutes les personnes présentes étaient entraînées.

* * *

-Je crois que si papa l'avait pu, il l'aurait gardé auprès de lui en permanence. Mais Gus avait la bougeotte et aimait parcourir son territoire en solitaire, s'arrêtant seulement pour rencontrer son peuple. Francis était le seul qui pouvait l'accompagner de temps en temps.

Il visualisa son frère sur le départ, embrassant le petit gaulois et lui promettant de l'emmener la prochaine fois.

-On avait l'habitude et on ne s'inquiétait pas. Gus connaissait ses terres par cœur, savait se défendre et prenait soin d'emmener une arme même si il n'aimait pas se battre. Mais un jour, en rentrant, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a refusé d'en sortir.

Héraklès se tut, revoyant la porte close et lui et ses frères qui se relayaient devant à tour de rôle, inquiets.

* * *

-Il se faisait apporter ses repas à l'intérieur et ne voulait voir personne, pas même papa ou Francis. Pendant plusieurs mois, nous l'avons suppliés, nous lui avons fait passer des messages et des dessins, nous avons tenté d'entrer mais il nous repoussait systématiquement. Puis, il a disparu. Durant la nuit, il a quitté la ville dans le plus grand secret.

Il se souvient de la chambre vidée de ses affaires, le visage fermé de son père, ceux inquiets de ses frères, les yeux rougis de Francis et d'Antonio.

* * *

-Papa l'a cherché partout mais ne le trouvait pas. En plus, il était engagé dans une guerre à ce moment-là et manquait de temps. Alors, nous avons décidé de chercher nous même. C'est-à-dire moi, Antonio et Francis. Marco, le plus jeune d'entre nous, est resté en arrière pour nous couvrir. A l'époque, Gupta n'était pas encore avec nous. Francis connaissait très bien Gus et pensait savoir où il se cachait. Il nous a guidé, moi et Tonio, jusqu'à une grotte lointaine. On n'aurait jamais trouvé l'entrée sans lui.

Il évoqua un instant l'image de Marco...Marcus à l'époque. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre et voulait juste que son grand frère Gus revienne. Puis, Gupta l'impassible, le seul à ne pas avoir connu Regulus, qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, une véritable statue de chair. Avec le recul, il pensa qu'ils ne l'avaient pas aidé à s'intégrer parmi eux à son arrivée. Le gouffre laissé par l'ancienne Italie était encore béant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment fermé.

Puis, il revient à la grotte, cachée dans une profonde forêt. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter là, ne pas devoir raconter la suite, mais c'était trop tard pour se taire.

* * *

-Nous sommes entrés. Gus était là mais...c'était une femme. Une femme en train d'accoucher qui hurlait de douleur.

Il se rappela qu'ils s'étaient rués vers le fond de la caverne en entendant les cris, convaincu qu'une bête sauvage ou un ennemi agressait leur aîné.

-Moi et Tonio, on est resté figé. Seul Francis a couru jusqu'à Gus pour lui prendre la main. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait des heures. Je pense que c'était moins en réalité mais c'était atroce. Mon frère...Enfin, ma sœur à cet instant souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai eu honte de moi, je lui ai pris l'autre main. Tonio a voulu lui donner de l'eau mais il...elle a tout recraché et il s'est contenté de lui baigner le visage. Puis les jumeaux sont nés, Lovino d'abord et Feliciano ensuite. Notre frère...sœur s'est calmée et on lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé. Il...Elle a répondu...

Et il revit le visage livide, les traits tirés par l'épuisement, les yeux trop brillants et entendit à nouveau les mots terribles: «Je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'en sais rien...Et maintenant, il y a eux que je ne pourrai jamais aimer!».

* * *

-Il...Elle haïssait ses enfants. Elle s'est débattue, elle les aurait tués je crois, si on ne l'avait pas retenue. Et pendant ce temps, elle continuait de saigner. On se rendait compte que ce n'était pas normal mais on était des gosses, des nations convaincues de pouvoir guérir de tout en quelques heures. Bientôt, Gus est devenue trop faible pour se débattre. J'ai coupé les cordons ombilicaux pour avoir l'impression d'agir. Les deux bébés ont pleuré et c'est tout. Il ou elle...Gus est mort sous nos yeux et on n'a rien pu faire. Il y avait tout ce sang...Et papa nous a retrouvé. Il n'a rien dit. Il a brûlé le corps, récupéré les jumeaux et on est rentré. Il a dit qu'ils étaient ses petits-fils et presque personne n'a posé de questions. Le seul qui a osé a été décapité aussitôt. Et plus personne n'a été autorisé à seulement mentionner Regulus.

Héraklès fixa ses genoux, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Je crois...Non, je suis sûr que Gus a été violé. Et je sais que peu de temps après, Rome a rayé Carthage de la terre alors qu'avant, il voulait soumettre l'ancienne Gaule, la «mère» de Francis. Il a fini par le faire mais plus tard. J'avais rencontré Carthage quelques fois, avant que papa m'adopte. Un petit teigneux avec des yeux...les même que ceux de Lovino.

* * *

Arrivé courageusement à la fin de son histoire, la vision brouillés par les pleurs, il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleura, de longs sanglots déchirants. Une fois calmé, il se sentit épuisé mais aussi soulagé. Grèce s'efforçait depuis des centaines d'années d'oublier Regulus mais pour la première fois, il avait prit le temps de pleurer son défunt frère. Sa confession l'avait libéré d'un poids invisible qui pesait jusqu'alors sur ses épaules comme le monde sur celles du géant Atlas. Il devrait peut-être remercier cet enfoiré de Turquie. Héraklès finit par ressortir pour constater que Sadiq s'était occupé de nourrir ses minous et de renouveler leur eau avant de partir. Il sourit, étrangement ému par ce geste.

* * *

Francis, seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Gilbert était parti avec Antonio après qu'il leur ait assuré que ça allait. La phrase de son plus cher ennemi repassait en boucle dans sa tête: «Plutôt crever qu'accepter ton aide!». Regulus était vraiment mort lui. Il frissonna à la simple pensée qu'il aurait pu perdre Arthur aussi. Arthur, son rival, son ennemi, son lapin, le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à sa tunique, celui qui l'avait envahit et la seule de ses conquêtes qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier.

* * *

Pendant des années, il avait tut ses sentiments, déguisant sa passion en colère. Des siècles de bataille où il n'avait pu lui montrer de l'intérêt autrement que par les combats. Chaque démonstration d'affection était hargneusement repoussée par son plus cher ennemi, seuls les coups étaient rendus. Et à ce moment-là, pendant un bref instant, il avait vu le corps brisé et exsangue de Gus. Le visage s'était modifié, devenant celui d'Arthur. Et lui n'avait pu que frapper et frapper encore pour effacer cette image.

* * *

Il se leva, plein de remords, et ouvrit sa fenêtre, cherchant dans le ciel une étoile particulière, apparue lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-_Tutur regarde, une nouvelle étoile!_

_-Et alors?_

_-Il faut lui donner un nom!_

_Le bambin aux yeux verts forêts, emmitouflé dans sa cape verte semblait sceptique._

_-Fais-le si tu veux mais c'est ridicule._

_-Et si je lui donne ton nom?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Elle s'appelle Arthur, c'est ton étoile à partir de maintenant!_

_Son compagnon rougit, pris de cours, d'une façon adorable._

* * *

Le passé s'effaça et, revenant au présent, il contempla cette étoile. D'une voix mélancolique, il récita quelques vers:

«Ce Coeur m'attend. Par l'Amour, que j'implore,

Comme autrefois, j'y viens régner encore».

Le pays de l'amour, malheureux et solitaire, alla se recoucher en fixant l'étoile qui lui était la plus chère et aussi la plus lointaine.

* * *

Je crois que c'est le meilleur chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit.

Il y a pas mal de personnes qui se sont étonnées de la violence de Francis envers Arthur. J'espère que c'est clair maintenant.

Comme je jongle entre pas mal de points de vues différents, j'ai adopté un nouveau code. Donc une double ligne signifie un changement de point de vue.

* * *

**Xiiorca: **Merci pour ta review. Pour Russie, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Ensuite, tu parles de Francis qui trompes Arthur...Je ne comprends pas, ils ne sont pas ensembles pour l'instant. Merci pour ta review!

**Chrystelle: **Moi aussi j'ai Canada comme personnage préféré et pourtant je ne suis pas canadienne. Merci pour ta review et désolé de répondre en retard.

**Tsume: **Merci!

* * *

Les idioties de l'auteur:

-Si toi aussi tu trouves ça hyper romantique de donner le nom d'une personne à une étoile...

-Vive le traumatisme de personnage. Donnons du travail aux psychologues hétaliens!

-Si vous trouvez que ce que dit Antonio n'a aucun sens, c'est que ça n'a aucun sens, il raconte n'importe quoi!

-Les vacances, c'est bien.

-La pluie, c'est moins bien.

Merci aux revieweurs, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et aux anonymes. A bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7

Me voilà! Je suis un peu à la bourre, je m'en excuse, j'avais mes raisons. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que si je n'ai rien posté, je ne suis pas restée inactive. La version écrite de ma fic est complète, j'ai juste un truc que je dois modifier dans ce chapitre. Donc, même si je mets un temps fou à tout mettre au propre sur ordi, cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée. Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages pour les traumatiser à vie et les foutre en cloque.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Arthur s'éveilla tôt et remarqua que son lit était plus chaud que d'habitude. Il sourit en découvrant son plus jeune fils endormi à ses côtés. Puis, il se rappela les événements de la veille. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Et pourtant, en tant que nation importante, l'Albion se devait d'être présent au meeting. Devoir fréquenter Francis ne l'emballait pas beaucoup.

-Un problème à la fois décida-t-il finalement, d'abord les enfants.

* * *

La veille, Kiku avait appelé pour résumer ce qui s'était passé après son départ à son meilleur ami. L'intérêt d'Ivan le tracassait. Le pauvre Sealand fut donc tiré du lit, enveloppé dans à peu près tout le répertoire de sorts protecteurs de son daddy et dû porter une amulette horriblement moche cachée sous ses vêtements: une sorte de grosse boule verte verruqueuse. Il se plaignit de son apparence et faillit se prendre une claque parce qu'Arthur l'avait fabriqué lui-même en y passant de nombreuses heures. Ensuite, il conseilla à Peter de ne pas se séparer de ses couteaux. Confier des couteaux à un enfant pouvait paraître étrange mais il était aussi et avant tout une nation. Et le sorcier tenait à ce que ses fils puissent se défendre eux-même dès que possible.

* * *

Ses deux aînés observèrent la scène en taquinant plus ou moins ouvertement leur cadet. Ils rirent un peu moins lorsque eux aussi durent subir quelques sorts. Angleterre était aussi doué pour ce genre de sortilèges défensifs, très rarement ratés, qu'il était nul pour les invocations et les malédictions qui avaient la mauvaise habitude de fonctionner n'importe comment en produisant tout et n'importe quoi à part l'effet désiré. Pour une fois, il était heureux de ce fait. Ensuite, il envoya Peter se cacher chez Canada malgré ses protestations. Seuls lui, le frog et Alfred connaissaient son adresse. Matthew pouvait être très secret et était assez intelligent pour ne pas la donner à certains de ses «amis» comme Russie et Biélorussie. Après s'être retenu d'abreuver les jumeaux de conseils de papa poule en se répétant qu'ils étaient grands et savaient déjà tout ça, ils partirent à la réunion. Le mage emporta dans son sac une petite surprise.

* * *

Au réveil, Francis mit un moment à se souvenir de pourquoi il était aussi malheureux et en colère à la fois. Maugréant, il fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à trouver son portable, éteint bien sûr, et l'alluma, déjà prêt à appeler son lapin crétin pour s'excuser ou l'engueuler, il n'avait pas encore choisi. Mais la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut un message d'Alfred.

-Lut' papa. Euh...Je voulais te dire...

-Nous! On est plusieurs! Cria une voix enfantine.

-Moi, Mati et Peter, on voulait te dire que, de toute façon, on t'a toujours considéré comme notre papa que...Euh...

-...que tu le sois biologiquement, souffla la voix timide de Canada.

-Voilà, pour nous ça change rien.

-On t'aime papa, rajouta Peter.

-On t'embrasse fort.

-Mais laissez le héros parler!

* * *

Le séducteur écouta les chamailleries de ses fils jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait l'idée de raccrocher. Ses enfants qu'il avait élevé...avec Arthur. Le second père sursauta à cette pensée. La veille, partagé entre la rage et le chagrin, il n'y avait pas songé. Mais les deux petites colonies avaient été élevé en commun et son plus précieux adversaire s'arrangeait toujours pour lui refiler Peter à garder. De nombreux événements prirent un sens nouveau dans son esprit. Après lui avoir ravi Mati, son lapin lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui proposant une visite sous prétexte que «je ne veux pas d'une colonie dépressive». France était arrivé aussitôt, décidé à massacrer Arthur si il avait touché un seul cheveux de son bébé, pour découvrir une petite colonie installée auprès de son frère et bien traité et un anglais complètement sous le charme.

* * *

Arthur s'était montré râleur, boudeur et de mauvaise foi, avait semblé au bord de l'apoplexie quand Alfred l'avait appelé «papa» pour la première fois mais ils les avaient élevés ensemble. Pour Sealand, il était convaincu que lui mettre son fils dans les pattes était une façon pour son Tutur de l'embêter et s'était senti très satisfait quand la petite nation avait commencé à l'appeler «papa». Sur le moment, il avait pris ça comme une revanche sur ce spectre britannique qui s'était enfui de son lit avant son réveil les deux seuls fois où il était parvenu à l'y attirer. Quel idiot...Ce satané rival l'avait manipulé afin qu'il soit un père pour leurs enfants sans dévoiler la vérité. Non...A sa façon subtile, complexe et tordue, bref anglaise, il lui avait permis d'être leur père.

-Évidemment, murmura Francis, tu n'as jamais su faire les choses simplement.

* * *

Le Bad Touch Trio arrivait d'habitude aux meetings en se vannant et en riant. Mais ce jour-là, Francis était déprimé, Antonio aussi (surtout en constatant l'absence de son Lovi) et Gilbert également parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à les dérider. Pour ne rien arranger, l'albinos n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit sa rencontre douloureuse avec une crosse de hockey. Même si il détestait y penser, il n'était plus vraiment une nation. Cependant, malgré la dissolution de la Prusse, il restait un adversaire redoutable et peu de personnes avaient les couilles de l'affronter en un contre un. Surtout avec une arme pareille. Cela signifiait qu'une nation potentiellement intéressante avait échappé au génial lui. Il se devait de réparer cet erreur.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle, la plus géniale personne en ce monde selon elle-même la scruta à la recherche de l'inconnu. Mais son attention fut attiré par son meilleur ami qui regardait Angleterre. Ce dernier l'ignorait soigneusement, occupé à bavarder avec Kiku. L'ex-nation connaissait Francis depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était capable de crises de rage spectaculaire voir de folie (le malheureux petit Saint Empire Romain Germanique en avait été la victime) mais qu'ensuite, il culpabilisait et pouvait sombrer dans une mélancolie profonde. Et Antonio était trop occupé à demander des nouvelles de son copain à un Feliciano aussi ignorant que lui. Avant qu'il puisse s'avancer pour une e-énième tentative de réconfort, il vit celui qu'il cherchait en train de parler à son pote avec...un ours en peluche blanc dans les bras? Euh d'accord, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Le géniallissime mit alors à profit ses talents innés pour l'observation. La veille, à cause de la nécessité d'éviter les coups, la colère et la rapide intervention d' America, il n'avait pas pu détailler son adversaire, se contentant de constater sa ressemblance avec l'hyperactif de service. A présent, il pouvait constater que ce type n'était pas une copie conforme de son frère. Ses traits étaient plus fins et plus ronds. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la teinte bleue vive de ceux des États-Unis mais étaient plus sombres, tirant vers le mauve. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et plus ondulés, avec une drôle de mèche bouclée. Même ses lunettes n'avaient pas la même forme. En fait, ce mec était vraiment mignon, beaucoup plus que son frère. Soudain, il vit Francis embrasser le gamin sur la joue et lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant. Un sourire léger et triste mais un sourire tout de même.

-J'y crois pas, il s'est débrouillé mieux que moi!

* * *

La «douce» voix de son frère aîné indiquant à tout le monde de s'asseoir pour que la réunion commence le tira de sa rêverie et il s'affala à la gauche de France, vite imité par les traînards. Personne ne souhaitait une gueulante allemande dès le matin. Ludwig considéra chaque représentant, droit et sévère.

-Étant donnés les derniers événements, certains éléments doivent être éclaircis. C'est pourquoi l'ordre du jour a été changé.

-Y'a un ordre du jour? S'étonna quelqu'un.

Ignorant l'interruption, il continua. Gilbert bailla en se demandant pourquoi diable son cadet causait comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire qu'ils allaient faire des recherches?

-Nous savons à présent que des grossesses de nations masculines sont possibles et ont été constaté par trois fois. Aussi, il apparaît qu'il est nécessaire de se pencher sur ce phénomène pour savoir ce qui se passe exactement au cas où le cas se présenterait à nouveau.

* * *

Le silence se fit. Exceptionnellement, tous les pays présents étaient attentifs. Chacun se posait de nombreuses questions et les hommes étaient les plus tendus. Certains avaient baissé les yeux sur leur ventre d'un air pensif ou craintif. Seul Ivan restait le même que d'habitude, son sourire faussement innocent toujours présent. Elizaveta quant à elle semblait aux anges. Elle allait pouvoir ouvrir une filière Mpreg à son club! Allemagne, les mains croisés dans le dos, aussi raide qu'une poutrelle d'acier sortie de ses industries, continua:

-Pour cela, il est nécessaire d'avoir la collaboration du seul cas vivant. Angleterre, pouvons-nous compter sur vous?

* * *

Arthur s'y attendait, ce qui ne surpris pas l'autre nation. Il aurait été utopique, après une révélation pareille, que le meeting continue comme si de rien n'était. Il répondit calmement:

-Eh bien, cela dépend. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement? Je veux bien me répondre aux questions qu'on me posera en rapport avec le sujet. Après...

-Eh bien...Je pensais demander à un mage...puis des examens...Rien de très invasifs, juste des radios et des échantillons de sang et d'urine pour commencer.

Allemagne ne s'attendait pas à ce qu' Angleterre se montre si raisonnable.

-Pour la partie magique, je veux que ma sœur s'en occupe avec éventuellement Lukas pour l'assister.

-D'accord.

-Ensuite, je veux savoir exactement ce que vous souhaitez faire. Si j'ai la moindre intuition que je risque, grossièrement, de finir disséqué sur une table, je partirai et le responsable le regrettera amèrement.

-C'est normal.

Ensuite, Arthur exigea que ses fils soient laissés en paix.

-Ils ne subiront rien contre leur gré approuva Ludwig.

Il avait du mal à croire que les choses soient si faciles. Comme pour lui donner raison, le sorcier sortit un parchemin de son sac.

* * *

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Gilbert.

-Ceci est un contrat magique. Il reprend ce dont nous venons de parler. Ce genre de contrat à l'avantage de ne pouvoir ni être modifié ni falsifié une fois signé. Je demande juste que toutes les nations présentes signent en gage de bonne volonté.

-Ce que mon petit frère n'a pas précisé, ajouta Allister, c'est que celui qui ne respectera pas ses engagements sera précipité dans une dimension démoniaque où il servira d'entraînement pour la torture des jeunes démons. Ils aiment beaucoup les nations parce qu'elles ne meurent pas trop rapidement.

-Je vois, dit prudemment Ludwig. Et je suppose qu'un refus de signer sera interprété comme une intention hostile?

-Vous supposez bien, annonça Angleterre, très maître de lui. Vous remarquerez cependant que je signerai, je partage donc les risques.

* * *

Allemagne croisa le regard d'Italie. Il prit le contrat, le lut, le relut, vérifia le verso et dû admettre que les revendications d'Angleterre n'étaient pas impossible. Le grand blond remarqua que le sorcier avait inclus Francis dans les clauses qu'il avait affirmé destinées à protéger ses enfants. Ludwig songea aux affirmations de son petit-ami comme quoi ses deux-là étaient en plein déni amoureux. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais ils avaient été allié pendant les deux guerres mondiales et ceci prouvait que l'Albion se souciait de France. En réalité, d'après le contrat, l'Albion s'était imposé beaucoup plus de contraintes. Lui était forcé de se soumettre aux examens tant qu'ils ne devenaient pas trop invasifs et brutaux alors que son vieux rival pouvait les refuser.

* * *

Il se jura d'écouter plus attentivement Feli la prochaine fois qu'il essayerait de lui démontrer que deux représentants étaient amoureux. Sauf quand il parlait de la tension sexuelle comme cause de la Guerre Froide. Trop improbable. Par mesure de sécurité, le pays relit une dernière fois le contrat. Le seul truc un peu tordu était une clause permettant à sa sœur de répondre à sa place à des questions gênantes. Il avait disputé de longues heures au téléphone avec Siobhan la veille et savait qu'elle avait suivi les deux grossesses de son frère, s'était occupé de l'accouchement et l'avait abrité un moment ensuite. De plus, elle était guérisseuse depuis toujours et connaissait son affaire. Il signa donc. Feli l'imita. Les autres suivirent. Ce fut long car tout le monde voulait lire plusieurs fois le document mais finalement toutes les signatures furent présentes. Même celle d'Ivan. D'un autre côté, des rumeurs couraient sur une certaine immunité de Russie à la magie. Et il était sûrement capable d'effrayer assez les démons pour qu'ils le libèrent.

* * *

Lorsque le blond représentant des allemands se tourna vers Francis, le sorcier se raidit. Il avait soigneusement évité son regard depuis son arrivée. Les douleurs de son corps lui rappelaient trop bien qu'il avait dépassé les bornes la veille. Son vieil ennemi n'était pas une personne violente mais pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'on le poussait à bout. Pour tout dire, le Royaume-Uni aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. Sa présence était une épine dans son cœur.

-France, les examens te concernent aussi. Si tu es d'accord...

-C'est bon je comprends.

* * *

Angleterre avait espéré que son rival ne vienne pas du tout. Sa présence était une épine dans son coeur. Merde! Honnêtement, Arthur aurait préféré sa fureur plutôt que cette lassitude dans sa voix. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était après la Première Guerre Mondiale. Un énorme gâchis. A ce moment-là, il avait crié après son voisin d'Outre-Manche en lui disant que regretter ne servait à rien et qu'il fallait mieux tout faire pour en empêcher une nouvelle. Là, cela avait suffit. Sa Némésis s'était enfoncée dans l'activité frénétique des Années Folles.

* * *

Après la Seconde, le froggy était trop occupé à reconstruire son pays, pardonner à Allemagne et courir après son cul. Parce que ce crétin avait considéré qu'aller le chercher dans une geôle allemande et soigner cet abruti incapable de rester tranquillement à Londres signifiait qu'il pouvait le remettre dans son lit. Et qu' ait effectivement fini dans son lit n'était pas une preuve. D'ailleurs, il avait tenu vingt ans avant de céder. Même si il préférait toujours ça à un France déprimé. Pas qu'...

* * *

-Igirisu-san?

Le sorcier fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de son ami. Ludwig, agacé, répéta sa question.

-J'aimerai savoir si vous avez été pénétré durant la conception de vos enfants.

Les nations présentes purent alors observer Arthur Kirkland piquer un fard.

-What the hell?

-C'est important de savoir si ça a une incidence.

* * *

Le coincé représentant des allemands resta parfaitement sérieux mais les autres se retinrent moins. Si les yeux lançaient des revolvers, les frères d'Angleterre seraient actuellement trois petits tas de cendre. Le mage se promit de les faire payer. Cette situation embarrassante était entièrement leur faute.

_-Oui..._

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu.

Qui d'autre que le représentant des allemands pouvait dire cela de bonne foi?

-Oui, j'ai été pénétré.

* * *

Oh, cette fin de chapitre! Je visualisais Ludwig sortir ça avec sa tête de coincée...Décidément, même dans une fic sérieuse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de placer ce genre de moments (plus la référence aux lapins crétins, je n'ai pas pu résister).

Petite explication: Après le moment mignon du chapitre précédent, Angleterre s'est isolé pour rédiger son contrat et les gosses en ont profité pour appeler leur père et laisser un message (comme le portable était éteint). Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit claire.

Je répète ce que j'ai dit plus haut comme je sais que plein de gens ne le lisent pas: la version papier de cette fic est entièrement rédigée et il ne devrait pas y avoir de modifications importantes sur la version ordi maintenant que j'ai réglé un dernier problème.

Donc cette fic ne sera pas abandonnée surtout que c'est ma première fic sérieuse et que, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, j'y tiens.

J'espère que tout sera claire parce que le site ne veut pas prendre en compte mes doubles lignes pour une raison mystérieuse.

Merci aux reviewers, followers, ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et aux revieweurs anonymes et pardon pour cette attente plus longue que d'habitude. A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà en pleine forme avec encore un nouveau chapitre. Angleterre va souffrir dans celui-là...surtout au niveau de son ego.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je ne gagne pas d'argent et me contente d'emprunter les personnages pour faire n'importe quoi avec.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 8**

Le malheureux Arthur aurait voulu disparaître sous la table. Ses frères méritaient une vengeance très particulière...Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Des ricanements résonnèrent.

-Silence! Angleterre comment avez-vous pu mettre au monde des enfants?

-Je ne souhaite pas répondre.

-Vous avez signé un contrat!

-Un contrat qui permet à ma sœur de répondre à ma place pour les... détails techniques.

Le sorcier savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester calme et digne et expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé en même temps.

* * *

Siobhan soupira mais se leva. Son frère savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait de sa «fierté mal placé» et de sa «gêne ridicule».

-Je peux répondre, j'ai aidé Aliéna à accoucher.

Les pays l'observèrent d'un air bête à part Arthur qui agitait les mains en secouant la tête et en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de vengeance.

-Lors de sa grossesse, Angleterre s'est peu à peu transformé en femme jusqu'à pouvoir accoucher normalement. Aliéna est son prénom féminin.

L'Albion se demanda si il pouvait se cacher sous la table. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, les autres nations s'efforçant de toute évidence de l'imaginer en femme. Un moment atrocement gênant. Il n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans ce corps bizarre! Cet enfoiré d'Allemagne demanda alors des précisions. Et sa sœur lui en donna.

* * *

-A l'origine, Arthur a souffert de nausées matinales et s'est mit à manger plus qu'avant et à grossir même en en évacuant une bonne partie à chaque aurore.

En quoi ses vomissements permettraient-ils de comprendre pourquoi la nation anglaise s'était retrouvée dans cet état? Irlande était-elle obligée d'en parler?

-Il est donc venu me voir.

En réalité, le pirate l'avait menacée de son épée, convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège lancé par le reste de sa fratrie et la rouquine avait eu le plus grand mal à le persuader que non. Au moins, elle avait eu le tact de ne pas mentionner cela.

-J'ai diagnostiqué le problème.

Lors de sa longue vie, la nation irlandaise avait étudié l'art de soigner. Pendant des années, elle avait sillonné ses terres en tant que guérisseuse, ventrière* et faiseuse d'anges** à l'occasion, parfois déguisée en homme quand l'époque l'exigeait. Lorsqu'elle avait conclu à une grossesse, il ne l'avait pas cru. Ensuite, il avait paniqué et hésité longuement avant d'accepter la situation.

* * *

-Ensuite, Arthur est resté chez moi et j'ai pu observer les modifications. Les nausées se sont rapidement apaisées.

Était-elle vraiment obligé de mentionner ça une seconde fois?

-Son corps a progressivement pris des courbes plus féminines et j'ai également remarqué qu'il mangeait plus.

Le ton était froid et clinique, très impersonnel. Cela lui convenait et l'aidait à rester froid malgré les regards en coin des autres.

-A six mois de grossesse, ses testicules ont disparu.

Une importante proportion de la population masculine blêmit. Pour Arthur lui-même, ce n'était pas un souvenir très agréable.

* * *

-A ce moment-là, il a traversé une phase de boulimie intensive et aussi de grande fatigue.

Le sorcier grimaça en y repensant. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais être rassasié et avait pillé le garde-manger de sa sœur tout en se sentant épuisé en permanence comme après avoir dirigé son navire au milieu d'une tempête.

-A sept mois son pénis a disparu à son tour...

Certains hommes semblaient prêt à tourner de l'œil.

-...et le vagin a commencé à se former. A huit mois, il était complet et Angleterre a cessé de manger autant, revenant à un appétit normal. Mon hypothèse est que le changement de sexe nécessite beaucoup d'énergie. Trois semaines après que Arthur soit totalement devenu Aliéna, elle a accouché. Les jumeaux sont nés normalement après neuf heures. Sa seconde grossesse s'est déroulée de la même façon quoique son appétit et sa fatigue soient moindre, sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant.

-Je hais mes frères, songea le représentant anglais.

* * *

Tous ces détails révélés le gênaient horriblement. En temps que père, Arthur était très reconnaissant à sa sœur de l'avoir aidé et d'avoir gardé le secret sans le juger alors qu'il avait fait la même connerie deux fois. Il décida donc qu'ils ensorcelleraient plus tôt tous ceux qui le regardaient de travers, c'est-à-dire la quasi-totalité des nations présentes à part Canada et America, très rouges et qui se seraient bien passés de savoir autant de choses sur leur venue au monde, France qui l'ignorait toujours (tant mieux, il s'en fichait de ce stupig frog trop sexy) et Espagne qui ne pensait qu'à son râleur absent. C'était ridicule d'être aussi désespérément amoureux. Et si il avait fini dans le lit de son rival, c'était à l'insu de son plein gré! Voilà.

Une nouvelle question d'Allemagne le tira de cet instant de totale mauvaise foi.

-Avez-vous une idée de comment cela a pu se produire?

-Non, mais à l'époque j'avais moins de connaissances et je n'ai pas pu examiner Francis.

Le sorcier se sentit très soulagé quand les curieux, qui n'avaient apparemment pas réalisé jusqu'alors qu'il fallait être deux pour avoir un bébé, s'intéressèrent à son vieil ennemi. Tout était de sa faute en plus!

* * *

-Neuf heures un accouchement? Demanda Kiku, surpris.

-Pour une première fois avec des jumeaux, c'est une durée normale.

Des conversations éclatèrent un peu partout, chacun commentant à tort et à travers les propos de Siobhan. Lukas les interrompit, posant une question à laquelle il pensait depuis un moment.

-Combien de temps es-tu restée une femme Angleterre?

-Eh bien répondit celui-ci, encore un peu rouge après ces révélations, je dirai cinq ou six ans la première fois et environ un an la seconde.

-Pourquoi un tel écart? S'interrogea Norvège, surpris.

-Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai allaité les jumeaux alors que j'ai nourri Peter avec du lait maternisé.

Il y eut un silence tandis que les nations présentes essayaient de réconcilier «Angleterre» et «allaiter».

* * *

-Tu pouvais pas tous les nourrir avec du lait en poudre?

Le représentant des norvégiens considéra celui des danois, excédé.

-Matthias, je te rappelle qu' America a été officiellement trouvé au début du dix-septième siècle.

-Ben oui je sais.

-Et parler de lait en poudre à cette époque ne te choque pas?

-Ah ouais!

* * *

Danemark sourit joyeusement, comme quelqu'un qui vient de résoudre un problème très compliqué. La tension retomba un peu. Alfred acheva de détendre l'atmosphère en remarquant innocemment:

-Mais alors, on va devoir appeler daddy mummy maintenant!

«Mummy» réagit aussitôt:

-Essaye seulement et je te transforme en chat puis je t'abandonne chez Russie.***

A partir de là, le brouhaha devient insupportable entre les commentaires des uns, les disputes des autres, ceux qui charriaient Angleterre et le concours d'insulte entre Alfred et Ivan parce que ce dernier avait déclaré que «j'aime bien castrer les chatons mignons». Après quelques hurlements totalement inefficaces, l'une des rares personnes restées sérieuse décréta une pause pour que « tout le monde puisse se calmer et que nous puissions réfléchir posément, merde à la fin!».

* * *

*ancien terme pour sage-femme

**ancien terme pour avorteuse

***J'ai lu deux ou trois fics sur ce principe. C'était plutôt drôle.

J'ai un peu cassé l'image classe d'Arthur en pirate je crois. Mais je me suis bien amusé avec ce chapitre entièrement de son point de vue.

Ce chapitre est assez court je sais mais j'ai l'intention de poster la suite bientôt. Merci aux reviewers, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mit cette fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymes.


	9. Chapter 9

Comme le dernier chapitre était vraiment court, j'en poste deux presque à la suite. Merci qui? Merci la conscience de l'auteur (ma conscience est très chiante).

**Disclamer: **Rien n'a changé en *regarde l'heure* une heure quarante, Himaruya est toujours propriétaire d'Hetalia.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 9**

Gilbert sortit parmi les premiers de la salle, suivant celui qu'il nommait le «gamin bizarre mignon» en attendant de connaître son nom. Pendant la réunion, il avait remarqué quelque chose de vraiment étrange. D'habitude, le génial lui n'avait aucune peine à faire deux choses à la fois. Pourtant, l'albinos avait eu du mal à suivre les propos de son petit frère tout en surveillant la nation hockeyeuse. Ce n'était pas de l'invisibilité, il pouvait le regarder sans problème mais son esprit ne suivait pas. La présence de ce type n'arrivait pas à se fixer dans son génial cerveau. Au fur et à mesure, il lui était devenu plus facile de rester attentif à lui mais l'exercice restait assez compliqué. Heureusement, il était génial et avait réussi. Le gars à la crosse rentra dans une petite salle de repos vide, s'assit sur un siège et fouilla dans sa sacoche. Gilbert se dressa devant lui.

* * *

-Hey!

Il sursauta et se redressa à une vitesse surprenante.

-Que..Quoi...Prusse? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Le gamin n'avait pas sorti son arme mais il était sur la défensive. Sa peluche, à califourchon sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, paraissait le regarder.

-Relax, je viens pas t'attaquer. Tu m'intrigues.

L'ex-nation pensait que le type se méfierait et se tenait prêt à esquiver au cas où il ressortirait son arme. Mais à la place, le blondinet s'empourpra d'une façon que l'albinos jugea absolument adorable.

* * *

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui osent me défier. Même Ivan est venu avec Natalya pour me choper.

En réalité, il était fort probable que Biélorussie ait suivi son grand frère sans lui demander son avis, possibilité que l'ex-empire préférait ignorer.

-En plus, protéger un membre de sa famille même si il a merdé, c'est très courageux.

Gilbert pensait vraiment ses mots. A la fin de sa terrible période de folie de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, Ludwig était brisé par la violence et les remords. Coincé chez Russie, il n'avait pas pu l'aider. Si Francis, qui avait connu des crises semblables, n'avait pas été là...Il revient au présent et au gamin encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des compliments avec son...machin.

-En fait, tu peux appeler le génial moi Gilbert. Et toi, tu as un nom?

* * *

Ce type était vraiment très timide. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux baissés. L'ex-empire se pencha vers lui.

-Hein?

L'autre leva doucement la tête et murmura presque:

-Matthew Williams. Mais je préfère Matthieu.

Même son prénom était mignon.

-Je...Je suis Canada rajouta-t-il.

Prusse chercha dans sa mémoire mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de nation plus adorable. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas du tout son territoire.

-T'es une micro-nation?

* * *

Gilbert comprit tout de suite que, aussi génial qu'il soit, il avait merdé. Le visage de Matthieu pâlit brusquement, comme après un coup terrible dans les parties, il le bouscula et s'enfuit en courant. Déstabilisé, l'albinos voulut le poursuivre mais il avait utilisé son...truc à pleine puissance et il le perdit rapidement. Se demandant ce que sa question avait de si terrible, il revient en arrière et tomba sur la peluche blanche, qui était descendue seule du fauteuil et l'observait.

-T'es vraiment trop con dit-elle paisiblement avant de s'éloigner en trottinant.

Prusse resta seul, éberlué.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, installé à l'écart dans un petit salon, Alfred réfléchissait. Le représentant des américains aimaient beaucoup les histoires de super-héros. Il était un grand fan des X-men. Et grâce à ses connaissances en comics et films, il avait appris deux ou trois trucs en génétiques. Comme que les gènes pouvaient se transmettre des parents aux enfants. Donc si son daddy avait pu se retrouver en cloque, lui aussi. Il comprenait mieux cet avertissement lointain.

* * *

_Des années plus tôt, durant un froid hiver du début du dix-huitième siècle:_

_Matthew et Alfred se trouvaient devant leur daddy, assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les jumeaux vautrés à ses pieds sur le tapis rouge usé. Leur père anglais venait de leur conter l'histoire de Regulus._

_-Mais daddy, pourquoi tu nous racontes ça? demanda America._

_Son dad répondit, très sérieusement:_

_-Aujoud'hui encore, personne ne sait comment cela a pu arriver. Il y a un risque que cela se reproduise. Vous êtes grands maintenant et vous avez...disons des besoins._

* * *

_La jeune nation, qui ne s'appelait pas encore États-Unis à l'époque, soutient le regard de son dad mais intérieurement, il se demandait comment celui-ci savait pour sa visite au bordel du port._

_-On doit être prudents alors? _

_-Exactement. Votre tante Siobhan connaît cette histoire alors vous pouvez lui demander conseil...en cas de besoin._

_-Mais c'est arrivé une fois, ça se trouve ça ne se reproduira plus jamais! Protesta Alfred._

_Il se tut devant l'expression courroucée de son daddy. _

_-C'est arrivé une fois et celui à qui c'est arrivé en est mort. Alors, promettez-moi de faire très attention._

* * *

_Encore jeunes, ils furent frappés par le sérieux de leur dad et promirent d'être prudents et de ne pas parler de cette histoire à quiconque quand Angleterre leur avoua qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant. Une heure plus tard à peu près, leur papa les avait rejoint, soi-disant venant d'arriver. Mais Matthieu était convaincu d'avoir entendu un cheval hennir bien plus tôt._

* * *

En y repensant, il auraît dû se douter de quelque chose. D'un autre côté, son jumeau n'avait pas compris lui aussi. Ou alors, il avait préféré ignorer cette hypothèse. Alfred fut tiré de ses réflexions par une présence trop familière.

-Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Faisons un enfant.

* * *

-Alors, cette histoire cheval signifie bien que Francis a écouté en cachette (Ouh, pas bien!)

-Explication: Ceux qui connaissent les dates d'anniversaire savent que Canada fête le sien le premier juillet et Alfred le quatre. En réalité, ils sont tous les deux du premier mais Al' a décalé le sien pour cause d'indépendance et d'envie folle d'emmerder son daddy. Voilà, c'est juste pour expliquer ça (je ne suis pas cruelle au point d'infliger trois jours d'accouchement à ce pauvre Tutur).**  
**

Gilbert rattrapera-t-il sa bourde? Comment Alfred réagira-t-il à cette proposition très directe? Arthur et Francis arriveront-ils à s'expliquer? Ivan a-t-il piqué les cigarettes bizarres de Pays-Bas? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode.

Pour insulter Prusse/commenter/féliciter l'auteur/la lyncher/raconter des bêtises, c'est le bouton en bas à droite.

Merci à tous et à bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

C'est moi! Pas la peine de le crier les gens le savent déjà. Silence voix dans ma tête! Hem...Je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout chaud tout beau. Prenez-en une tranche! (D'accord, c'était pourri).

**Réponse à la review anonyme: **Contente que ça te plaise et merci!

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 10**

-Hein?

Ce fut tout ce que put articuler Alfred, choqué au-delà des mots, d'un air profondément débile. Son pire ennemi venait tranquillement de lui proposer de pondre un gamin.

-Nous sommes tous les deux puissants. Malgré cela, aucun de nous deux n'est arrivé à devenir le maître du monde. Notre enfant, avec la force qu'il héritera de nous, unifiera cette planète sous son emprise.

Il savait qu'Ivan n'était pas net. Il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

* * *

-Dude, you are crazy?

-Je suis très sérieux. Si Angleterre a pu te porter alors tu peux porter un enfant.

De toute évidence, son adversaire de la Guerre Froide était arrivé aux même conclusions que lui.

-C'est hors de question!

-Pourquoi? Demanda Russie en toute innocence.

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas se blairer, que tu es un gros psychopathe et que je suis un mec!

* * *

-Tu penses que la grossesse serait une atteinte à ta virilité? C'est vrai que tu as un gros problème de machisme.

Le représentant ignora la première phrase mais l'insulte le frappa.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle qui a gagné la Guerre Froide?

D'habitude, son ennemi favori s'énervait quand il disait ça. Mais bizarrement, son sourire s'élargit.

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que tu es le seul digne de porter mon enfant.

Digne? C'était un compliment? De la part du Ruskof? Les extraterrestres l'avaient enlevé pour lui faire un lavage de cerveau? Puis, il remarqua que le russe commençait à enlever son grand manteau. Les réflexes d' États-Unis se réveillèrent et il envoya son poing dans la face d'Ivan. Celui-ci esquiva.

* * *

-Je crois que tu n'as pas pigé dude. Il n'y a aucune chance que je m'envoie en l'air avec toi même si j'avais le choix entre toi et le Blob*!

-Ton consentement n'est pas nécessaire, dit-il en laissant tomber son vêtement sur le sol. Il ne portait plus qu'un marcel, un caleçon et son éternelle écharpe. Son sourire était devenu vraiment flippant.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en empêcherait dit-il en tendant la main vers lui.

Il y eut un flash de lumière bleutée et Ivan se retrouva collé au plafond comme une grosse mouche terrifiante dans la toile d'une araignée.

* * *

America ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant Russie dans cette position.

-Daddy a eu une petite crise de paranoïa ce matin et m'a bombardé de sorts. Tu as du bol d'être juste immobilisé.

Après un superbe doigt d'honneur en direction de sa Némésis, Alfred sortit de la pièce la tête haute...puis se barra en courant aussitôt hors de vue. Lui en cloque! Quelle horreur!

* * *

Arthur se trouvait avec sa sœur et Pays de Galle. Ce dernier, sincèrement contrit, s'était excusé. Angleterre envisageait presque de se venger moins férocement sur lui et avait accepté ses excuses. Soudain, ses jumeaux surgirent des deux extrémités du couloir et se ruèrent vers lui.

-Daddy! Ivan veut me faire un gosse!

-Il m'a demandé si j'étais une micro-nation!

-Il est dingue! Dingue!

-Je croyais qu'il comprendrait!

-Je ne parlerai plus jamais à ce fou!

-Une micro-nation! Moi!

-Je vais le massacrer!

-Je le déteste!

-Stop! Shut up!

* * *

Il entraîna ses deux fils jusqu'à un endroit tranquille.

-Maintenant, racontez-moi calmement et chacun votre tour.

Alfred commença.

-Nous avons un problème, déclara tranquillement le sorcier à la fin du récit.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-Tu lui a bien dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord?

-Oui! S'exclama l'hyperactif de service, agacé.

* * *

Arthur soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Eh bien, au pire des cas, je connais des malédictions qui rendent impuissants. Mais avant d'en arriver là...Matthew tu peux essayer de raisonner Russie?

-J'essayerai mais...

-Merci bro', t'es le meilleur!

États-Unis enlaça spontanément son jumeau, illustrant à merveille l'expression «affection étouffante».

* * *

Une fois libéré, il marmonna:

-C'est rien Al.

-T'es le frère le plus génial du monde!

Puis, America partit en trombe pour chercher à manger et se plaindre de ses malheurs sur une nouvelle épaule compatissante soit Japon ou Lituanie comme France était indisponible.

* * *

Arthur se détendit.

-Ton frère m'a valu tous mes cheveux blancs.

-Tu n'as pas de cheveux blancs daddy.

-C'est une façon de parler. Quand Ivan a commencé à sortir avec Yao, j'ai pensé qu'Alfred se trouverait quelqu'un et que le problème de tension sexuel entre eux disparaîtrait. J'ai été trop optimiste.

-Tu...

-Matthew, ce n'est pas parce que je ne blaguais pas sur la «symbolique phallique des missiles» que je n'ai rien vu.

* * *

Canada sourit en se remémorant les innombrables allusions de son père français. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu rester aussi calme pendant la crise de Cuba. Lui s'était littéralement arraché les cheveux de stress.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Interrogea son autre père.

-Rien de grave.

-Matthew...

Un point commun entre ses deux parents était leur talent pour détecter les mensonges de leurs enfants.

-Sérieusement, c'était rien du tout comparé au problème d'Al'. Juste un imbécile qui m'a demandé si j'étais une micro-nation.

* * *

Malgré son ton léger, il ne put dissimuler son amertume à son dad. Celui-ci se rembrunit. Il avait essayé de régler le souci de disparitions intempestives de son fils, sans succès. Mati ne voyait pas les fées et les créatures magiques donc il n'était pas sorcier. L'Albion en avait conclu que c'était un talent naturel, comme la force extraordinaire de son frère, et n'avait pu que lui donner quelques pistes pour le contrôler. Avec de l'entraînement, Canada avait réussi à le maîtriser au point de pouvoir dissimuler d'autres personnes avec lui mais il restait difficile pour lui de se rendre visible.

* * *

-Pour une fois que quelqu'un me remarquait...

-Soit ce type est assez malin pour se rendre compte de sa co...de son erreur soit c'est un abruti qui n'en valait pas la peine.

Son aîné lui sourit timidement.

-Je suppose que oui.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien puis son fils s'en alla, réconforté.

* * *

Gilbert quant à lui avait rejoint la salle de réunion. Là, il avait emprunté la carte du monde de son frère absent et cherché l'adorable nation.

-Putain, c'est vachement grand chez lui!

Devant la taille du territoire, il comprenait mieux sa réaction. Ensuite, l'albinos fit comme tout le monde quand on ne sait rien sur quelque chose: il tapa «Canada» sur un moteur de recherche.

-Membre du G8, riche...Il a fait les Guerres Mondiales? Pourquoi je le connaissais pas?

La réponse lui vient d'elle-même. Ce gars fort mais discret était le frère jumeau d' America, première puissance mondiale (sans compter le gros bazar de l'Union Européenne), narcissique, bruyant, attirant toujours l'attention sur lui. Ajouté à son truc de disparition louche, il n'était pas étonnant que peu de gens le remarque.

* * *

-Gil, tu t'intéresses à mon petit Matthieu?

L'albinos sursauta en voyant son ami. Les yeux pétillants, il semblait presque redevenu lui-même et s'assit à côté de lui.

-T'étais-là Franny?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Gilbert le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était sérieux. D'ailleurs, à présent, il se souvenait que le dragueur parlait souvent de son «adorable Mati». Il avait longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amants occasionnels. Cela, il ne le révéla pas au papa poule mais il lui rapporta le reste honnêtement.

-Voilà, tu sais tout. J'ai l'impression d'être moins génial que d'habitude.

* * *

De la part de Prusse, cela signifiait qu'il se sentait idiot et coupable. France fronça les sourcils. Cette grande gueule de Gil' avait reconnu ses torts un peu trop facilement.

-Il faut que tu t'excuses.

-Je crois bien que oui.

Prusse, accepter de s'excuser comme ça? L'instinct du pays de l'amour hurlait dans sa tête.

-Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi mignon.

-Oui, il est adorable.

-Et courageux.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

* * *

Le spécialiste auto-proclamé des histoires de cœur exultait intérieurement. La voix de Gilbert le tira de ses visions mentales où son vieil ami et son fils couraient main dans la main dans un champ de fleur. Il fallait à présent se montrer un peu subtile. Affirmer à l'albinos qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour son petit Mati ne servirait qu'à le braquer. Il était très prudent en amour depuis sa déception avec Hongrie qui lui avait préféré Autriche.

* * *

-Je vais galérer si il fait son truc.

-Son quoi?

-Pour lui parler, si il disparaît encore.

-Ah, si il s'efface! Comprit Francis avant d'ajouter:

-J'appelle ça son effacement! Il n'est pas vraiment invisible et «truc», c'est moche!

* * *

France, en tant que nation d'artistes et de poètes, se refusait à employer un terme aussi inesthétique.

-Si tu n'arrives pas à le retrouver, j'ai son adresse, son portable et son Skype. Je peux te les passer, proposa-t-il.

-Sans rire?

-Eh, c'est mon fils, évidemment!

* * *

Gilbert repartit, très motivé, à la recherche de Matthieu. Francis rêvassa quelques instants, imaginant un mariage entre son fils chéri et son grand ami. Il visualisait déjà les invités, la fête, son petit Mati dans un costume blanc et Gil en noir, Arthur...Arthur qui l'ignorait, qu'il avait cherché dans tout l'ONU sans le trouver, le laissant seul avec sa peine et ses remords. Et pour se faire pardonner... «Je t'ai lynché parce que j'étais furieux et inquiet que tu ai pris un tel risque». Décidément, son lapin ne risquait pas de lui sauter dans les bras avec une excuse pareille. Il revit cet instant où le visage de son rival bien-aimé s'était superposé à celui de Regulus, terne et sans vie. Et où il avait frappé pour l'effacer.

* * *

Après tous ses siècles, il avait presque réussi à oublier son frère chéri. Mais avec les derniers événements, tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en masse. Gus lui apprenant à dessiner, Gus lui faisant découvrir Rome, Gus riant devant les pitreries d'un saltimbanque...Gus se vidant de son sang sous ses yeux. Arthur aurait pu...Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il avait passé des années à se convaincre que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais, que Gus s'était essayé à la magie ou autre chose. Il pensait sincèrement jusqu'à la veille que c'était un phénomène unique qui n'arriverait plus. Si il avait connu les risques des deux seules et uniques nuits d'amour qu'il avait réussi à passer avec son anglais, qu'aurait-il fait? Le séducteur réfléchit puis se l'avoua: au moins pour la première, il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Il ferma les yeux et dériva très loin d'ici, dans sa cabine de la _Jeanne d'Arc_, en octobre 1599.

* * *

Fini! Et, comme vous l'aurez compris, citron dans le prochain chapitre!

*Le Blob est une bestiole de film d'horreur. Un espèce de tas de gelée géant qui mange tout et n'importe quoi.

Les bêtises de l'auteur:

-Honnêtement, j'ai hésité à mettre Ivan nu sous son manteau.

-J'ai aussi hésité à mettre en cause pour le «problème de disparitions intempestives» des dons magiques puissants refoulés. Puis, je l'ai imaginé prendre son peuple sous le coude et se casser dans une autre dimension pour créer un royaume magique utopique en envoyant chier tout le monde genre « je vous laisse détruire la planète et vous chamailler comme des gosses,moi, je me casse!»

Oui, c'est grave.

-De toute façon, je ne voulais pas le transformer en Chuck Norris version nation. J'ai tendance à l'idéaliser comme c'est mon perso préféré.

-Je suis fière d'avoir mit mes images mentales dans la tête de France.

-Dans les nations, France est le plus beau, Espagne le plus sexy et Prusse le plus stylé.

-Je me souviens qu'une revieweuse m'a demandé si Ivan voulait créer un monstre. Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-Il a aussi d'autres motivations.

Merci aux gens qui ont reviewé cette fic, à ceux qui la suivent, à ceux qui l'ont dans leurs favoris et à ceux qui tout simplement la lisent. A bientôt.


	11. Chapter 11

Je...J'ai reçu des menaces de mort de nations ne voulant pas que je révèle leur intimité. Donc le lemon est...*Hué et lancers de tomates* d'accord, mais vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience. Même si ce n'est qu'en rêve.

**Disclamer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas un mec et je ne suis même pas japonaise.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 11**

_Octobre 1599, à bord du Jeanne d'Arc:_

_Dans son petit jeu avec Arthur, Francis avait remporté cette manche. Ce soir-là, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la cabine du capitaine. Une table sur laquelle se trouvait les reliefs d'un repas et une bouteille vide d'un excellent vin les séparait. Deux chaises, une couchette et une malle complétait l'ameublement, le tout étant d'excellente qualité. Une lanterne de fer posée sur la malle ouvragée aux ferrures gravées de motifs complexes baignait la scène d'une lumière tamisée. Face à lui, assit sur la couche, le pirate le défiait du regard, droit et fier malgré sa capture. Sur son siège, le corsaire le détaillait en silence._

* * *

_-Alors froggy, on savoure sa victoire?Si j'étais toi..._

_-...je me méfierai, ma vengeance sera terrible et tout ça. Tu as tendance à te répéter mon lapin._

_Ledit lapin réagit aussitôt:_

_-I'm not your bloody rabbit!_

_Le séducteur adorait quand son voisin d'Outre-Manche avait cette petite moue boudeuse de gamin. Cependant, son cher rival se reprit vite et le gratifia d'un sourire digne d'un requin._

* * *

_-Ce serait plutôt toi le lapin vu la fréquence à laquelle tu copules. _

_-Mes amants ne se sont jamais plains. Au contraire, ils en redemandent._

_-Tu te vantes. Je suis sûr que ta réputation est exagérée._

* * *

_Arthur savait-il à quel point il était attirant en cet instant? Son long manteau rouge était abandonné dans un coin et il ne portait qu'une chemise légèrement entrouverte et un pantalon un peu trop moulant pour que les pensées de l'auto-proclamé pays de l'amour restent chastes. Et en plus, il le défiait sur ses qualités au lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce soir-là, le vin, le désir et la frustration s'allièrent. Francis se leva brusquement, contourna la table et se rassit sur les genoux de son Thuthur._

_-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête d' algue? Tu..._

* * *

_Le corsaire ne laissa pas le temps au pirate de sortir une réplique cinglante et l'embrassa ardemment. A son grand plaisir, Arthur y répondit favorablement et une langue taquine se mêla à la sienne. Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille. Ils se séparèrent, pantelants. Son prisonnier, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille, était diablement désirable. _

_-Francis..._

* * *

_Arthur renonça à en dire plus et entreprit d'enlever la chemise de sa Némésis. Mais le corsaire ne voulait pas laisser son prisonnier prendre les commandes. Il ôta en quelques gestes élégants le haut puis le bas de son adversaire le plus précieux. Les vêtements volèrent à travers la cabine. Puis, il commença à titiller ses tétons tout en couvrant la peau nue de baisers. Son lapin était plus sensible du gauche que du droit et il exploita cette brèche avec un soin Thuthur réussit à garder les idées assez claires pour virer le bas puis ses mains calleuses caressèrent le cul de son amant et s'efforça de le plaquer sous lui. Mais celui-ci, sans laisser son téton, parcourut son membre érigé d'une main habile, il perdit le contrôle. Juste un instant, un instant suffisant pour que le beau capitaine le renverse sur le lit et s'engouffre dans la brèche, mettant à profit tout le savoir faire acquis au cour des siècles._

* * *

_Il voulait qu'Arthur perde pied, il voulait en faire une boule de désir gémissante. Il explora le corps entier, abattant chaque bastion de résistance: son visage, son ventre, ses fesses, ses cuisses, remonta un instant pour jouer avec ses bourses. Son pirate n'était pas en reste mais ses caresses étaient moins ardentes plus maladroite. Si Francis avait été en état de réfléchir, il en aurait conclu que son bel amant n'avait pas une grande expérience de l'amour entre nation, toujours beaucoup plus intense qu'avec des humains. Mais son esprit était tout entier tourné vers le corps ferme et chaud dans ses bras. Il glissa un doigt dans l'antre de de son cher rival. Celui-ci, fou de désir, ne le sentit même pas passer._

* * *

_Embrassant le nombril délicatement ourlé et palpant la verge tendue, il rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Ce dernier provoqua un raidissement chez son amant. Le corsaire le cajolant pour lui faire oublier la douleur, sa main libre courant sur les hanches étroites et revenant sur le nombril. Il commença à bouger dans le repaire du pirate, lentement, attentif à tout signe de douleur ou d'inconfort. Arthur, accroché à ses épaules, parvient à marmonner:_

_-T'attends...quoi?_

* * *

_Le capitaine attira son amant à lui, excité au-delà du raisonnable, et s'engage dans l'étroit conduit. Son Thuthur était très étroit, ce qu'il trouva encore plus bandant. Il le pénétra avec une certaine douceur malgré son impatience, attentif. Son lapin grimaça et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son rival mais, à force de caresses, la main experte caressant le membre raide et sa langue s'activant sur le téton sensible, il se détendit et Francis commença à bouger, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient jusqu'à trouver le bon rythme. Il entendit son bel amant crier de plaisir lorsqu'il atteignit un point sensible et il accéléra, s'enivrant des cris rauques d'Arthur, de l'odeur d'Arthur, de la présence d'Arthur, murmurant son nom encore et encore. Ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps et ce fut si intense qu'aucun d'eux ne put bouger pendant plusieurs secondes ensuite._

* * *

_Le séducteur se laissa tomber à côté de son compagnon et l'enlaça tendrement, profitant sans scrupule qu'il soit encore ailleurs, et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. A sa grande joie, son lapin ne s'écarta pas. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler et finirent par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, Angleterre avait disparu et lui restait seul, seul avec la prise de conscience qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme._

* * *

Revenant au présent, France quitta la pièce, hanté par le fantôme de cette nuit. Et de la deuxième. Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il avait mené une véritable stratégie pour attirer à nouveau Arthur dans son lit. Vingt ans d'efforts pour un simple «pas trop mal» et un départ à la sauvette le lendemain. Quelques mois après, Arthur avait disparu pour une courte période et était revenu peu après l'apparition de la micro-nation Sealand, égal à lui-même. Alors, le pays de l'amour avait tenté de l'oublier, pensant que le conquérir était une cause perdue. Jusqu'à ce que trois rouquins remettent tout en cause.

* * *

A l'autre bout du bâtiment, un grecque excédé disait à un turque:

-Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps comme ça?

Sadiq collait Héraklès depuis le début de la matinée.

-Je te signale qu'on finit toujours ensemble aux meetings.

-Alors qu'on s'engueule tout le temps.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était logique.

* * *

Grèce sourit. Turquie ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se souciait autant de son chieur de voisin. Ou plutôt, il le savait trop bien. Depuis sa confession de la veille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Songer qu'Héraklès avait dû composer tant d'années avec un tel secret sans oser en parler à quiconque créait en lui un tumulte de sentiments qu'il craignait d'analyser et s'ajoutait à son désir purement physique pour le corps du représentant qui était «foutrement bien gaulé»comme l'avait remarqué Égypte lors d'une de ses rarissimes cuites.

* * *

-On se fait une bouffe? Proposa-t-il bêtement alors qu'il aurait eu tant de chose à dire.

S'ensuivit une dispute pour savoir si ils mangeraient grecque ou turque.

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez court. L'explication est simple: je suis entrée en prépa. Et la prépa...

Loupiote arrive en classe pour son premier cours.

La prof:-Bon, je vais vous faire passer 28 photocopies. C'est pour deux semaines de cours. On devrait écrire à peu près le triple de pages.

Ceci est du vécu. Bref, mon rythme de publication va devenir très anarchique. Et je risque de ne plus répondre aux reviews par manque de temps. Merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriteurs et aux simples lecteurs. A plus!


	12. Chapter 12

C'est moi! Regardez, j'arrive encore à poster! J'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre en écoutant le générique d' Hamtaro sur Youtube. Bisous.

**Disclamer: **HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMAAARRRRUUUUYYYYYYYAAAAA T'EESSS LLLLEEEEEEE MMMEEEIIIIIILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEUUUUURRRRRRRR!

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais **

**Chapitre 12**

Les nations s'éparpillèrent un peu partout et, au final, ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner qu'on put reprendre la séance. L'ambiance était étrange. America et Russie se regardaient comme deux bêtes sauvages prêtes à se sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre, Angleterre et France continuaient de s'ignorer superbement, Espagne déprimait dans son coin parce que Romano ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels, Prusse était agacé parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Canada avant que celui-ci n'arrive dans la salle de réunion réfugié derrière son frère, Irlande était toujours fâchée après le trio infernal de ses frères, Italie se taisait, les autres étaient tendus. Seul Grèce se sentait presque calme. Se confier à Turquie, assis à ses côtés, lui avait fait un bien fou et il se sentait mieux maintenant que le secret était connu de tous. Ce n'était pas prémédité mais il se réjouissait, égoïstement, de ne plus être seul avoir cette connaissance oppressante dont il n'arrivait pas à parler et qui restait là, tapie au fond de lui et resurgissant dans ses cauchemars.

* * *

La réunion fut courte, juste le temps de déclarer que les examens débuteraient le lendemain après avoir désignés Siobhan et Norvège pour s'en occuper. Ensuite, Ludwig déclara qu'ils ne devaient pas en parler à leur gouvernement. Cela ne posa aucun problème. Il existait une règle tacite entre les représentants: «Nos histoires restent entre nous». Un tabou que personne n'avait jamais brisé et, même dans les pires périodes de leur histoire, les secrets des pays restaient entre eux et aucun n'avait jamais rien révélé de compromettant à leurs dirigeants que ce soit Allemagne sous Hitler, France sous Napoléon ou encore Chine sous Mao. Beaucoup s'étonnèrent même que le grand blond prenne la peine d'en parler. Les plus malins firent le lien avec le mutisme de Feliciano.

* * *

Ensuite, chacun voulut prendre congé quand Kiku, curieux, posa une question:

-Igirisu-san, ce n'était pas trop dur d'élever deux enfants en même temps?

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais durant un moment de silence et tout le monde l'entendit. Arthur eut un sourire presque joyeux, son premier de la journée et commença:

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète pendant des mois. Alfred pleurait exactement toutes les trois heures pour avoir du lait. Réglé comme une horloge.

-Daddy! Glapit le concerné.

Mais celui-ci était lancé dans une de ses activités préférés, râler après son fils.

* * *

-J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose vu qu'il était déjà chiant et glouton petit. Et lorsqu'il a fait ses dents, j'ai souffert. C'est simple, je le posais dans son berceau et il recommençait aussitôt à pleurer.

-Euh...Mais Canada-san était sage, n'est-ce pas? Tenta de se rattraper Kiku.

-Ah lui, c'était le problème inverse. Au moindre problème, j'entendais Al' à des miles mais lui ne pleurais jamais. Je devais deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas!

Matthew rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Quand à Peter, il a mit plus de dix ans à faire ses nuits. Heureusement que ses habitants aidaient sinon...Et que j'ai fait un cauchemar, et que j'ai perdu mon doudou et que je tombe en escaladant mon lit à barreau...

-En gros, ils tenaient tous de toi, le charria Allister.

Ses mots eurent le mérite de faire taire Angleterre, au grand soulagement de ses enfants présents.

* * *

Matthieu intercepta Ivan à la sortie. Celui-ci accepta de lui parler et l'entraîna dans un bar bruyant et bondé. Dans ce chahut, personne ne pourrait les entendre disputer.

-J'imagine qu' America t'a tout raconté, débuta Russie en sortant son éternelle flasque de vodka d'une des poches de son manteau.

Un serveur inconscient tenta de protester mais un regard glacial l'en dissuada.

-Oui et je ne comprends pas trop. Tu n'es pas avec Yao?

* * *

Matthew se doutait du problème mais il connaissait Ivan depuis aussi longtemps pour savoir que celui-ci n'aimait pas être mit à nu trop facilement. C'était son père qui le lui avait présenté à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Le terrifiant représentant avait été agréablement surpris que cette «petite chose timide» n'ait pas peur de lui. Jusqu'alors, seuls Alfred et Natalya n'étaient jamais effrayés par sa présence, même dans ses moments de crise. Une amitié étrange était née entre Canada le pacifique qui ne se battait que quand on s'attaquait à lui ou à sa famille et Russie le conquérant. Ce n'était jamais allé plus loin, le blond n'était pas intéressé et le grand russe, bien qu'ayant essayé de flirter quelques fois, s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il lui était plus précieux en tant qu'ami.

* * *

Ivan but une gorgée puis se confia:

-Depuis plus de vingt ans et il a toujours peur de moi. Comme tous mes amants.

Le plus jeune se tut, le laissant continuer.

-Toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé ainsi ont été, à un moment ou à un autre, terrifiées par moi. Alfred est le seul qui n'a jamais eu peur. Au contraire, il m'a toujours défié. Il ne m'a jamais rien concédé et j'ai dû me battre contre lui à chaque instant. Sais-tu à quel point le sexe et la violence sont liés? C'est terriblement excitant.

Et puis, il y a eu cette farce des frères d'Angleterre...Ces trois-là m'amusent. L'URSS s'est écroulée et ma maison est si vide depuis avec seulement moi et ma petite sœur qui squatte...Et tu sais à quel point elle peut-être insupportable. Aucune nation féminine ne m'a jamais attiré à part Mongolie la guerrière quand j'étais jeune. Hélas, elle n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle a été à la grande époque où Chine tremblait à la seule mention de son nom. La solitude est quelque chose de très désagréable. J'ai longtemps envié Chine et toutes les petites nations autour de lui. J'ai tenté de me créer une famille semblable mais ça n'a pas marché. Des enfants de mon sang et du sien ne me craindront pas et repeupleront cette demeure trop grande.

* * *

Le fan de hockey chercha ses mots un instant.

-Écoute, je connais mon frère, il est très fier de sa virilité. La simple idée de se retrouver dans cet état doit le dégoûter.

-Tu penses que j'ai été trop brusque?

-Honnêtement oui...En plus, la situation internationale...

-Je veux juste ramener ma grande sœur à la maison! Cette histoire d'avion est dû à des imbéciles qui l'ont regrettés.

Canada préféra ne pas demander de détails sur les «regrets».

* * *

-J'essaye juste de te dire que proposer d'enfanter une nouvelle URSS à mon frère qui ne t'aime pas avec ce climat et alors que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre est une mauvaise idée.

Russie parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-Tu as raison. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

-Euh...essaya Mati.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire un gosse tout de suite mais je vais commencer par arranger les tensions entre nous. Tes conseils m'ont été utiles.

-Euh...

-Très bien, à plus tard!

Ivan partit, joyeux. Matthieu se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Donc en plus de mes têtes de mules de parents, je dois éviter une nouvelle guerre froide entre mon frère et mon ami. Je hais ma vie.

-Canada!

* * *

Alors qui a crié? Comment ça trop facile? Comment ça suspense à deux balles? Je coupe là mais faut que je bosse cette année.

Mais avant...Qui veut intégrer le CCR (Comité des Câlineurs de Russie)? J'ai écrit ce chap' il y a un moment (c'est pour ça que je parle du petit avion qu'a fait boum) mais je suis toujours émue en imaginant Ivan dans cette scène. Venez avec moi pour le consoler!

Merci aux revieweurs, aux followers, à ceux qui ont mit la fic en favori et aux lecteurs anonymous ou anonymes parce que il peut y avoir des lecteurs anonymous et pas anonymes. A plus!


	13. Chapter 13

C'est moi! Je ne suis toujours pas morte!

**Disclamer: **Himaruya possède toujours Hetalia.

* * *

**Impossible n'est pas anglais**

**Chapitre 13**

Gilbert, à la fin de la réunion, avait laissé Antonio coller Feliciano pour avoir des nouvelles de Romano et Francis à la poursuite d'Arthur. Il avait suivi Matthieu et avait eu la surprise de le voir bavarder avec Ivan comme si de rien n'était. L'albinos n'aimait pas ce mec qui l'avait retenu derrière son putain de rideau de fer derrière lequel il était resté bloqué pendant des années sans arriver à trouver une bière potable! Peu enthousiasme à l'idée de le revoir, il avait attendu en trépignant d'impatience qu'ils aient fini leur discussion avant de s'engouffrer dans le café et de s'asseoir en face de l'autre nation, écartant le pauvre serveur d'un simple «Dégage!». Celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement en songeant à changer de métier.

* * *

Canada serrait son ourson contre lui, sur la défensive. Gilbert savait qu'il l'avait blessé.

-Écoute, le géniallissime moi s'excuse pour tout à l'heure. J'ai dit une connerie et...

-C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Malgré ses propos rassurants, sa voix restait triste.

-Si c'est ma faute! Avec mon frérot au G8, j'aurai dû faire gaffe! Je sais ce que c'est...

Il se tut, bouche entrouverte. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il s'en voulait autant.

* * *

Ce type était une nation puissante mais tout le monde l'oubliait. Lui avait été puissant mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une part de son petit frère. Et la peur, cette peur toujours toujours présente qu'un jour on l'oublie définitivement et qu'il disparaisse, vieille compagne trop familière. Alors, le frêle représentant releva la tête. Dans ce seul regard, il sut que Matthieu comprenait ce qu'il ressentait comme personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis, ne le pouvait. Parce qu'il connaissait cette crainte de devenir totalement transparent et de s'effacer définitivement. Lui aussi aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Chacun était le seul à pouvoir comprendre la solitude de l'autre.

Il avança sa main, très doucement, comme face à un petit animal farouche et craintif, pour saisir la sienne, petite et fine. Mati ne se déroba pas et ses doigts serrèrent les siens. Totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils ne virent pas Antonio et Francis qui les observaient par la vitre.

* * *

-Veinard, marmonna Espagne.

Feliciano n'avait aucune nouvelle de son jumeau et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Le brun vérifia son portable pour la i-énième fois de la journée. Francis n'avait pas réussit à rattraper Arthur, qui s'était courageusement carapaté par derrière mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'attendrir devant la scène.

-Au moins, mon fils est heureux.

-Le petit blond est ton fils?

-C'est le frère d'Alfred, je t'en avais parlé, non?

-Ouais, j'en ai de vagues souvenirs, répondit son ami d'un ton hésitant.

-Allez viens, déclara France, je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à aller boire en pleurant sur nos amours désastreuses.

Il s'éloigna après un dernier regard aux deux amoureux. Ils étaient mignons mais si Gil faisait souffrir Matthieu, il le castrerait de ses propres mains.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Arthur utilisa une de ses planques après avoir récupéré Peter chez Canada. Celui-ci était absent, il avait dû rester un peu avec son frère. Une fois son benjamin couché, il s'installa dans un fauteuil et réfléchit. Il avait réussi à éviter la grenouille perverse jusque-là mais l'Albion connaissait assez son voisin d'Outre-Manche pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Un jour ou l'autre, une explication serait nécessaire. Angleterre n'en avait aucune envie mais il était allié à cet abruti.

-Pourquoi j'ai signé cette bloody Entente Cordiale déjà? Demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Tournant et retournant ses problèmes dans sa tête, il finit par s'endormir et rêva.

* * *

Je sais, c'est court mais je tape comme une tortue et je manque de temps.

Dans ce chapitre, je donne LA raison pour laquelle le PruCan est mon OTP. J'y tiens.

Merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriteurs, lecteurs anonymes et à tous ceux qui m'encouragent pour ma prépa. A quand je pourrai (deux semaines avant les vacances!).


End file.
